Lève toi et marche
by Rose-Violette-Pokemon
Summary: James devient paraplégique temporairement suite à un mauvais atterrissage en jet-pack. Ce n'est pas seulement son quotidien mais c'est également sa confiance en lui qui s'en retrouvent bouleversés. Fanfic écrite en entière collaboration avec Maldorana à partir du chapitre 16
1. Chapitre 1: L'accident

- "Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux!"

Cette phrase, le trio de la Team Rocket: Jessie, James et Miaouss l'avaient répétée d'innombrables fois avant leur arrivée à Unys mais maintenant ils n'avaient plus besoin de le dire, ils continuaient à s'envoler mais d'une façon nettement plus acceptable.

- "Oh non ils ont encore réussit à s'échapper!"

Des sourires satisfaits étaient plâtrés sur les visages du trio alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans le ciel avec grâce, équipés de leurs réacteurs dorsaux sous les regards agacés du jeune Sacha Ketchum et de son inséparable Pikachu.

James regrettait un peu les bons moments de liberté que son équipe avaient passé sur les routes lorsqu'ils poursuivaient le rongeur dans leur quête effrenée pour le voler à son jeune maître mais depuis leur promotion, depuis que le boss leur avait accordé sa confiance et leur avait offert du matériel haut-de-gamme, le décollage dans le ciel était associé à la victoire et plaisir pour le trio et non plus à la défaite. alors il préférait laisser ces souvenirs au vestiaire. Il était irrésistiblement satisfait de pouvoir échapper à l'attaque tonnerre de pikachu en offrant des beaux pieds-de-nez au groupe de gamins agaçants qui voulaient entraver leurs plans tout en proclamant haut et fort qu'ils s'exécutaient pour la gloire du boss et l'honneur de leur organisation.

Il jubilait en s'élevant dans le ciel azuré, se sentant puissant, doué, invulnérable, libre, il montait plus haut, encore plus haut, toujours plus haut comme s'il grimpait un à un les échellons de la gloire quand tout à coup... il se sentit perdre de l'altitude...

Attendez une minute? Ce n'était pas normal, il devait se propulser mais pas descendre maintenant?... Y avait-il... un problème?... Il entendit un bruit par dessus lui et leva ses yeux, par chance le le parachute d'urgence s'était déployé. Mais... que devait-il faire maintenant?

La chute était imprévue, le réacteur dorsal disposait d'un parachute d'urgence mais James ne l'avait jamais testé et il n'avait pas emporté le dispositif d'atterrissage que lui et ses équipiers avaient toujours utilisés lors des innombrables décollages vers d'autres cieux foireux.

Il ferma ses yeux, se persuadant que tout se passerait bien. Après tout, leur équipe était en passe de devenir invincible, la malchance était loin derrière eux maintenant;

Et pourtant... il y avait un grain de sable dans leur plan de fuite pourtant si parfait!

- "Hé James tu as un problème avec ton jetpack?"

- "Ne t'inquiète pas Miaouss, le parachute s'est déployé tout seul ça va."

"- Oui mais il est temps que tu arrondisses là! Ne nous regarde pas! Ne Regarde pas le sol non plus! Freine! Bon sang mais freine tu as oublié les règles de sécurité données par le docteur Zekor!"

- "Heu?" (Il n'avait rien écouté de ces recommandations. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on préfère la pratique aux leçons.)

- "JAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"

Jessie et Miaouss atterrirent quelques secondes à peine après la chute de leur ami sur le sol, ils ne l'avaient pas vu tomber mais maintenant il devait être occupé de se dépêtrer de sous son parachute, hors il était toujours couché par dessous ce n'était pas normal.

Sans prendre la peine d'ôter leurs réacteurs, ils se précipitèrent aux côtés de leur ami évanouit puis ils commencèrent à le secouer énergiquement.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle devait rester la plus discrète possible sur ce secteur, Jessie ne pût se retenir de lever le ton, assez tracassée.

- "James! JAMES! Réveille-toi s'il te plaît! Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

- "Mmmn?"

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses paupières lentement. De sa vue floue il parvint à dinstinguer le visage soucieux de Jessie qui le dévisageait, penchée juste au-dessus de lui.

- "Dieu merci, il est conscient!"

- "Tu nous a fait sacrément peur Jimmy! R'commence plus un coup pareil!"

James reconnu la voix de Miaouss, il tourna sa tête vers lui, pour le voir tout aussi flou.

- "Oh mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne comprend pas que m'est-il arrivé?"

Il souleva sa main sur sa tête, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Alors, il se rappela de la panne de son réacteur dorsal. Il s'était mit à dégringoler vers le sol, heureusement un parachute s'était déployé pour amortir sa chute. Miaouss lui avait donné des recommandations, il avait voulu se réceptionner sur ses pieds quand... là c'était le trou noir.

Peut-être sa tête avait-elle heurté le sol? Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé exactement ensuite. En tout cas, il était vivant et mis à part une légère migraine il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure.

- "Bien, puisque tu es vivant, lève-toi maintenant. Nous ne pouvons plus traîner trop longtemps ici, la police risque de retrouver nos traces."

Jessie fit un signe décidé de la main pour motiver ses équipiers à se remettre en route.

James lui fit un signe d'accord de la tête puis il appuya les paumes de ses mains sur le sol et souleva ses hanches pour se lever mais c'est alors qu'il fit une horrible découverte... il n'avait plus aucune sensation au niveau des jambes. Prit d'effroi, il poussa un cri perçant.

- "AAAAAH! Mes jambes! Mes jambes je ne les sent plus! C'est horrible! Je-je crois que j'ai été amputé!"

Jessie et Miaouss ne purent pas s'empêcher d'avoir un fou-rire.

- "Arrête de nous raconter n'importe quoi. Tu penses nous faire peur peut-être? Regarde-toi idiot, tu es toujours en un seul morceau."

Mais le reproche de Miaouss n'en était pas plus rassurant pour autant.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur ses coudes pour vérifier qu'il n'avait perdu aucune partie de lui-même. Ses jambes étaient toujours bien reliées au reste de son corps mais peut importe combien il essayait de leur commander de remuer, il n'y arrivait pas.

La détresse s'empara de lui.

- "C'est horrible, je ne sais plus bouger mes jambes, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Comment ça va aller pour la Team Rocket?"

- "Arrête d'essayer de te faire plaindre James;" rabroua Jessie " Tu sais que nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps avec n'importe quelle simagrée comme avant. Le docteur Zekor compte sur nous! "

- "Et de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle pour plaisanter, "Pour pirater les systèmes informatiques tu n'as pas besoin de jambes."

Malheureusement par le regard désemparé de James, Miaouss comprit qu'il ne simulait pas.

- "Jessie,..." chuchota-t-il d'un ton posé en essayant de cacher l'inquiétude qui s'emparait de lui"...écoute, je pense qu'il ne nous raconte pas de salade."

_À suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2: La recherche d'une solution

- "Comment vais-je pouvoir participer aux missions? Comment vais-je pouvoir m'enfuir quand on sera poursuivis par des pokémon enragés? Comment vais-je prendre la pose pour nos devises si je ne sais plus me tenir debout?"

James pleurait lamentablement, couché sur son dos sur le sol. Il dramatisait sur son sort pour des futilités comparées aux véritables problèmes que lui apporterait son état.

Miaouss essayait de conserver un certain optimisme.

- "Il ne faut pas dramatiser les choses, c'est peut-être moins grave qu'il n'y paraît. D'abord, vérifions ce qui fonctionne encore plutôt que de nous attarder sur ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que tu sais toujours t'asseoir?"

James était tellement désespéré qu'il ne portait pas attention aux paroles du chat pokémon. Il soupira tout en fermant ses yeux.

- "Je suis devenu un fardeau pour vous. Abandonnez-moi, laissez-moi mourir ici puis continuez vos missions sans vous préoccuper de moi. Faites-le pour l'honneur de la Team Rocket."

La demande de sacrifice de son équipier tourmenta Jessie. - "Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'on forme une équipe. Pas seulement Miaouss et moi mais tous les trois! Et le principe d'une équipe consiste à se serrer les coudes en cas de coups durs. D'accord? Alors bouge-toi les fesses maintenant, fais un effort, assied-toi!"

James déglutit. - M-mais si je n'y arrive pas?"

- "Comment peux-tu savoir que ton effort sera un échec sans avoir essayé?"

Furieuse, Jessie s'empara des poignets de son équipier puis elle tira de toutes ses forces pour l'obliger à se relever.

- "Ca ne sert à rien..." soupira James d'un ton morne en n'essayant pas de faire le moindre effort.

Le manque de volonté de son équipier enragea Jessie.

- "TRÈS BIEN JAMES, si tu veux rester grabataire continue comme ça! C'est dommage je t'ai connu beaucoup plus volontaire! Je pensais que tu t'étais endurci mais je constate que malheureusement ce n'était qu'illusoire."

- "Tu ne comprends pas Jessie maintenant que je ne sais plus marcher je suis un type fini!" s'écria James. "La Team Rocket ne voudra plus de moi! Il faut une pleine forme physique pour accomplir nos missions. Toi et Miaouss vous allez devoir vous trouver un autre équipier." Il voulait se retenir de pleurer mais sa peur était plus forte que lui. Toute la confiance en lui qu'il avait rassemblée depuis son arrivée à Unys et sa promotion, l'abandonnait aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

Miaouss décida d'user d'un peu plus de tact que son équipière féminine. Il se pencha pour poser une de ses pattes sur l'épaule du jeune homme désemparé. - "Allez ne dramatise pas Jim; tout problème à sa solution d'accord?" rassura-t-il en posant un genou par terre pour être à meilleure hauteur du visage de son ami. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux mais il était évident que James préférait éviter son regard, Miaouss en eut la certitude lorsque James tourna la tête.

Mais Miaouss n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager pour si peu; rassurer son ami était une priorité pour lui maintenant.

- "Écoute vieux" appuya-t-il, pour attirer l'attention de James en le taquinant car il savait à quel point, tout comme Jessie il détestait qu'on le taquine sur son âge depuis qu'il avait atteint le milieu de la vingtaine* (Jessie et James ont 25 ans dans la version japonaise) "Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un problème passager. Le corps humain est un mystère et d'ailleurs toi, TU ES un mystère à part entière!" Tu te souviens de la vitesse à laquelle tu t'es rétabli suite à ton accident lors de notre formation avec l'instructeur Viper? Tu as guéri comme par magie et on a réussit la mission du ronflex rouge tous les trois ensemble parce que tu débordais de volonté! Tu n'abandonne jamais les objectifs que tu te fixes, James, peut importe la difficulté que tu éprouves, c'est l'une de tes plus grande qualité."

Jessie poussa un soupir en observant son équipier qui regardait l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées mélancoliques. Elle le connaissait trop bien, quand il pénétrait dans son monde de noirceur et de déprime il se persuadait d'être le malheureux de la terre et il n'y avait plus de possibilité de dialoguer d'une façon sensée avec lui. Quand son comportement prenait cette tournure soit il grandiloquait en commençant à raconter des histoires d'enfance, soit il s'enfermait dans le silence.. Cette fois il était évident qu'il avait choisit la seconde solution.

- "Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas disposé à écouter tes grands discours Miaouss. La seule chose bien que nous pouvons faire c'est en alerter Zekor."

- "Mais... il risque de mal réagir s'il sait que l'un de nous est blessé." s'inquiéta Miaouss.

- "Au moins nous serons avisés de ce que nous devons faire."

Le chat pokémon n'appréciait pas beaucoup cette solution mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre? Aucune autre option ne se présentait dans son esprit. Ils ne pouvaient pas appeler les secours; ils étaient recherchés dans tout le pays et se rabaisser à demander de l'aide aux morveux c'était hors de question - de toute façon malgré la grande générosité de ces derniers; la dégradation actuelle de leurs relations conflictuelles n'aurait pas arrangé la tâche pour leur demander de ne pas prévenir les autorités.

Miaouss s'empara de la valise de matériel haute-technologie offerte par le boss au début de leurs aventures à Unys; un objet que James transportait toujours avec lui dans leurs nouvelles missions. Il l'ouvrit, alluma l'ordinateur portable qui s'y trouvait puis démarra une vidéo conférence. Un vieux scientifique ne tarda pas à répondre.

- "Jessie? James?" demanda le docteur Zekor, très étonné de se trouver face au seul visage soucieux de leur pokémon parlant.

Jessie s'accroupit puis poussa Miaouss de côté pour prendre la parole à sa place.

- "Bonjour docteur Zekor. Nous vous contactons parce que nous avons un problème."

L'homme au regard glacial eut un sursaut - "Vous avez été repérés!" conclut-il trop rapidement.

Miaouss et Jessie secouèrent leurs têtes à l'unisson. - "Non Monsieur, un des membres de notre équipe est à terre."

- "Votre équipier James a été blessé?"

Jessie acquiesça. - "Il a été victime d'un accident à cause d'un problème de jet-propulseur." Elle soupira, se souvenant que son propre réacteur avait été aussi victime d'une défaillance au cours d'une précédente mission (fort heureusement sans avoir eu un résultat aussi catastrophique). - "James... semble... heu..." Elle lança un regard à son ami et intercepta son regard, il écoutait la conversation. Elle chercha un mot plus délicat que "paralysé" pour lui éviter plus de tracas mais rien lui vint.

- "Il ne sait plus marcher." répondit Miaouss à la place de son équipière.

- "Que voulez-vous dire Miaouss? Il s'est cassé une jambe?"

- "Non. Ce n'est pas une fracture, James ne sait plus bouger le bas du corps m'sieur."

- "Une paralysie?" s'étonna le savant, prononçant le mot fatidique. Miaouss entendit un glapissement s'échapper de son meilleur ami. Il ferma ses yeux comme s'il voulait fermer son esprit pour oublier la situation.

- "C'est bien cela..." chuchota le félin, la gorge serrée.

- "C'est bien embêtant." fit Zekor froidement. Il tâta son menton prenant une expression pensive puis il fronça ses sourcils d'avantage avant de faire sa déclaration: - "Écoutez bien. Il est vrai que je porte l'appellation de "docteur" mais je ne dispose pas d'un doctorat en médecine! Je suis un scientifique spécialisé dans la reconstruction ADN de pokémon à partir d'éléments archéologiques et ça vous le savez! Je ne peux par conséquent pas vous donner une aide médicale pour votre équipier et je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous envoyer un hélicoptère ou un quelconque renfort pour le moment. Je vous dispense de travail pour une semaine. Si l'état de votre ami s'est amélioré d'ici là, je demanderais à ce qu'il soit transféré au centre hospitalier de la Team Rocket. En attendant le seul conseil que je peux vous donner est celui-ci: "débrouillez-vous."

Suite à ces mots dépourvus de tact, l'image du savant disparu et l'écran d'ordinateur s'éteignit. Jessie et Miaouss restèrent plantés hébétés quelques secondes devant la machine. Finalement, c'est la tête et les épaules baissées que Jessie referma la valise.

- "Bien. Vous avez entendu le docteur Zekor. Nous devons nous débrouiller par nous-même."

James, resté silencieux jusque-là murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais d'un ton qui traduisait clairement le défaitisme.

Jessie commençait à se décourager mais elle luttait pour ne pas le montrer parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle avait le "devoir" de rester digne et courageuse en toute circonstance devant ses amis. Les bras ballants, elle s'interrogeait mentalement, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils avaient apprit que leur savant sur qui reposait tous leurs espoirs leur tournait le dos par rapport à ce dilemne. Mais Miaouss n'était pas sur le point de renoncer pour si peu. Il sortit d'un endroit secret de son pelage - sorte de poche invisible - un petit bout de papier qu'il avait gardé sur lui depuis leurs aventures à Sinnoh.

- "Je connais quelqu'un à qui on peut demander de l'aide. Quelqu'un qui a une telle admiration et un tel respect pour vous deux que jamais il ne vous oubliera ou vous laissera tomber quand vous lui demanderez quelque chose."

Jessie et James tournèrent leurs attentions en direction du pokémon.

- "Ah bon?" demanda Jessie - "Je peux savoir qui c'est."

- "Christopher." répondit Miaouss.

(* Note de l'auteur: Petit rappel, pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore: "Christopher est personnage qui apparaît dans un épisode de la saison 11 de Pokémon DP intitulé "Le roi des vermicelles" C'est un ami fidèle de Jessie, James et Miaouss que le trio a rencontré lors de leur formation à la Team Rocket; il leur voue un culte incommensurable car ils sont les seules personnes qui se sont montrés aimables avec lui à la Team Rocket et l'ont aidé à prendre confiance en lui. Lorsqu'il a quitté l'organisation il est devenu le patron d'une chaîne de restaurant à qui il a donné les noms "Jessie et James". Je pense qu'il est la version en dessin-animé du personnage du CD Drama spécial sur la Team Rocket "Mondo" un personnage qui dans les premières saisons de la série, était toujours prêt à aider le trio dans l'ombre en réparant leur montgolfière ou leur apportant du matériel. Mondo/Christopher est en quelque sorte l'ange-gardien du trio.)


	3. Chapitre 3: De l'aide inespérée

Miaouss regarda le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans sa patte avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il gardait un souvenir attendrit de Christopher. Quand il l'avait rencontré à Sinnoh et avait travaillé un court moment comme découpeur de pâtes pour le restaurant dont le jeune homme était patron; ce dernier lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler le jour où lui et ses amis auraient besoin de son aide - car, il estimait qu'il leur devait toujours une faveur pour le soutien qu'ils lui avaient apporté pendant sa période de formation à la Team Rocket. À cette époque, il était un adolescent perdu dans la vie, seul et abandonné de tous, qui manquait de confiance en lui, qui croyait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de quelque chose de bien. C'était grâce à l'amitié de Jessie, James et Miaouss et leurs conseils qu'il s'était un jour sentit capable d'abandonner la Team rocket pour se lancer dans sa passion: la cuisine. Sans leur soutien au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin, il ne serait jamais devenu le puissant chef de toute une chaîne de restaurant de Ramen.

Maintenant, le jour d'utiliser ce numéro était arrivé.

- "Jessie, tu as toujours le téléphone portable que Zekor t'a confié au cas où on ne pourrait pas le contacter via l'ordinateur?"

- "Oh ce vieux machin ultra-démodé que plus personne n'utilise? Je dois encore l'avoir quelque part."

Jessie fouilla sa jupe, ensuite l'intérieur de sa veste puis elle en sortit un téléphone. Elle remit l'objet à Miaouss qui s'empressa de composer le numéro écrit sur le papier du bout d'une de ses griffes, ensuite il le porta à son oreille.

- "Allo?... Christopher? C'est moi Miaouss. Tu te souviens tu m'avais dit de t'appeler le jour où on aurait besoin de ton aide?... Je n'ai pas oublié tu vois! Ouais ce moment est arrivé!... Il est arrivé quelque chose de sérieux; James s'est blessé, ouais... ouais... ben en fait... il a fait une mauvaise chute, il ne sait plus se relever du sol... le centre hospitalier de la Team Rocket ne peut pas le prendre en charge avant une semaine... ouais... c'est ça exactement, t'as tout compris... la région d'Unys tu connais?... Tu y séjourne justement! " Miaouss échangea un regard interloqué mais heureux avec Jessie "Ha ouais c'est clair que le hasard fait super bien les choses là! ... Je peux pas te dire comme ça où nous sommes mais... tu as un ordinateur près de toi?... Écoute, je vais t'envoyer le plan de l'endroit où nous sommes situés d'accord?... C'est quoi ton mail?... Okay je t'envoie ça direct!"

Miaouss n'avait pas tardé à rallumer l'ordinateur alors qu'il était encore au téléphone. Tout de suite après avoir raccroché, il se mit à composer l'adresse e-mail de Christopher; ce dernier était déjà en ligne. En deux temps trois mouvements, le jeune homme connaissait l'emplacement exact du trio.

- "Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" demanda Jessie une fois que Miaouss eut terminé d'écrire, alors qu'il refermait la valise contenant l'ordinateur.

- "Il séjourne justement chez des proches qui habitent dans la région. Il a dit qu'il serait ici dans une demi-heure maxi."

- "Bien..." soupira Jessie - "Alors patientons." Elle s'assit au pied d'un arbre, posant son menton sur ses mains pour attendre.

Miaouss se mit à jouer au jeu du tetris contenu dans le vieux portable, quant à James il ferma ses yeux, espérant réussir à s'endormir pour une petite sieste.

Comme il l'avait promis, Christopher ne tarda pas, après seulement 20 minutes, sa jeep (à 8 places) dérapa juste à côté de l'arbre où se reposait Jessie.

- "Woaw! Ca c'est du rapide!" S'exclama Miaouss en accourant vers lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière. Il fut étonné de voir que le garçon n'était pas venu seul mais accompagné de deux autres personnes: un jeune homme métissé aux cheveux noirs frisés coupés courts, portant une tenue décontractée: un jeans et un t-shirt bleus et une paire de baskets. A l'arrière de la jeep, c'était une jeune femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Christopher qui était assise. Elle était brune avec une coupe au carré, les yeux sombres. Elle portait une jupe mi-longue d'une couleur verte claire, un chemisier assorti, des bas blancs et une paire de bottines vertes somobres à talons haut. Christopher, quant à lui, portait une tenue similaire au garçon métissé mis à part que son t-shirt était de couleur blanche.

- "J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, je t'avais bien dit que je ne logeais pas loin. En réalité je suis venu me reposer chez ma soeur et mon beau-frère. Ce sont des gens géniaux, je leur ai beaucoup parlé de vous et de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi dans mon adolescence et ils savent pour la Team Rocket, eux-mêmes en ont fait partie par le passé, c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ils se sont eux-même proposés pour m'accompagner afin de vous venir en aide. Je suppose que vous n'avez nulle part où aller?"

Jessie et Miaouss s'échangèrent des regards désespérés. Depuis le départ de leurs missions à Unys, soit ils campaient dans la forêt, soit ils retournaient dans des bases de la Team Rocket avec Zekor, aucune de ses deux solutions n'était possible avec l'état actuel de James.

- "Non..." chuchota Jessie.

- "Ce n'est plus un problème maintenant." fit le garçon métissé. "Nous vous invitons chez nous. Notre maison est très spacieuse."

- "Mais..." murmura Miaouss - "Nous ne pouvons pas accepter cette hospitalité, nous ne nous connaissons même pas."

Jessie lui donna un coup de pied discret dans les fesses pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas risquer de prendre le risque de gâcher cette aubaine.

- "Allez, pas de fausse modestie; les amis de Christopher sont nos amis. Vous êtes les bienvenus."

Silencieusement, Jessie et Miaouss observèrent Christopher et son beau-frère s'approcher de James puis se pencher sur lui pour le soulever aussi délicatement que possible pour le transporter dans le véhicule.

Ils l'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible à l'arrière puis invitèrent Jessie et Miaouss à prendre place à l'intérieur eux-aussi.

- "Bonjour." salua la soeur de Christopher lorsque Jessie et Miaouss s'assirent à côté d'elle. "Je m'appelle Christine, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. J'ai crû comprendre que votre ami ne pouvait pas être pris en charge avant une semaine? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Eric, Christopher et moi nous allons faire tout notre possible pour vous venir en aide pendant ces quelques jours."

Jessie et Miaouss étaient tellement émus par cet élan de générosité qu'ils en avaient les larmes aux yeux.

- "Merci à vous trois."

- "Merci du fond du coeur."

Le voyage en jeep ne prit pas plus de vingt minutes. Jessie et Miaouss furent très étonnés de découvrir la villa de la soeur de Christopher, elle était magnifique, spacieuse et paraissait très confortable.

Les deux jeunes hommes transportèrent James jusqu'à une chambre. Lui, se confondait en excuses: - "Vous ne devez pas faire ça pour moi, je ne le mérite pas, vous devriez me laisser, ce qui m'est arrivé était ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, je ne pourrais jamais vous offrir quelque chose en guise de remerciement, je ne mérite pas tant d'attentions,..."

Mais Christopher et Eric n'en avaient que faire, ils n'attendaient rien en retour de leur bonté; seule leur compassion importait pour eux.

Après avoir déposé James sur le lit, Eric et Christopher entreprirent de le mettre à l'aise. Ils lui ôtèrent ses gants, sa veste avec le "R" rouge imprimé à l'avant et ses bottes et desserrèrent sa ceinture. Eric proposa de lui offrir un pyjama mais James refusa.

- "Je ne veux pas de toute cette charité. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille."

En réalité, le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande se sentait mal à l'aise que des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine se montrent si attentif à son bien-être. Il ne voulait être une charge pour personne, pas pour ses meilleurs ami et encore moins pour des étrangers.

Répondant à ses désirs, les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre mais James ne fut pas seul pour autant, Jessie y entra aussi vite.

- "Coucou James, j'espère que tu trouves ton lit confortable."

Il offrit un regard ennuyé à Jessie.

- "Ce lit est parfait, je ne peux rien demander de mieux."

- "Je peux te tenir un peu compagnie si tu veux."

- "C'est gentil mais il ne faut pas."

- "Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'apporte un peu de lecture? Un ordinateur? Un jeu vidéo peut-être?"

- "Non ça ira."

- "Tu n'as mal nulle part."

- "Non ça va."

- "Bon."

Jessie soupira en quittant la chambre. Elle croisa Miaouss dans le hall.

- "Comment va James?" demanda-t-il.

- "Pas mieux."

- "Christopher a dit qu'il nous préparait des ramens pour manger ce soir. Avec tout le monde aux petits soins pour lui, James trouva plus facilement la force et la motivation pour se remettre sur ses jambes."

- "Je ne sais pas." soupira Jessie "Il est bizarre."

- "Mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau."

- "Le problème ne se situe pas là Miaouss, je sais que tu comprends où je veux en venir. Tu connais James aussi bien que moi, j'ai peur qu'il se laisse dépérir."

- "Nous ne laisserons pas ça arriver; rassure-toi Jessie. En plus ,il est bien entouré maintenant."

_(J'essaye de faire cette fan-fic la plus réaliste possible - en tenant compte qu'on évolue quand même dans le "Monde des Pokémon" mais je redoute qu'à force de la détailler, certaines personnes soient lassées par la lenteur de la progression de l'intrigue. Maintenant que James est enfin arrivé à bon port, je vais pouvoir enfin me consacrer au développement des sentiments des personnages ainsi qu'aux épreuves que va représenter la paralysie de James par rapport à ses interactions avec les autres personnages mais aussi à ses sentiments liés à la perte de son autonomie. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou même à me donner des idées.)_


	4. Chapite 4: Se préparer aux ennuis

Malgré tout le confort qui lui était offert, James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il pensait à la matinée de cette même journée avec un sentiment de nostalgie très prononcé. Au matin tout allait bien pour lui et son équipe, ils se sentaient prêts à affronter tous les défis, il était en pleine forme physique et ce soir, il était allongé dans un lit sans même savoir s'il allait pouvoir remarcher un jour.

Il sentit un parfum de sauce soja flotter autour de lui. Cela lui rappela à quel point il commençait à avoir faim.

- "Hé James, comment tu vas mon vieux copain? Tu apprécies ta chambre?"

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête en entendant la voix de Miaouss. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour le chercher du regard mais il ne le vit pas avant que le chat pokémon ne bondisse à côté de lui sur le lit.

- "Le lit est confortable." se contenta de dire James.

- "T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette mais il faut garder espoir. Dis-toi que tu vas remarcher un jour, c'est en positivant que tu te donne plus de chances de guérir rapidement."

- "Tu crois un peu trop aux miracles Miaouss."

- "Et pourquoi pas?"

James leva ses yeux vers le plafond. Il redoutait de plus en plus la tournure qu'allait prendre l'avenir de leur équipe s'il n'avait pas au moins un peu récupéré d'ici la fin de la semaine. S'il n'y avait pas d'espoir de guérison pour lui qu'allait-il devenir? Qu'est-ce que la Team Rocket allait décider pour lui? Il allait probablement être renvoyé... dans sa famille? Il déglutit en s'imaginant cela! Assit dans une chaise roulante jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, avec sa cruelle fiancée Jessiebelle qu'il détestait tant qui serait tout le temps derrière lui pour lui faire des remontrances, lui faire du mal ou le mettre mal à l'aise. On recommencerait sans cesse à lui dire sans arrêt ce qu'il devrait faire mais le pire c'est que cette fois, il n'aurait plus aucune possibilité de s'enfuir pour échapper à son enfer.

- "Mais à quoi tu penses James?" demanda Miaouss remarquant l'air préoccupé de son ami.

- "A rien d'important. Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce qu'on mange? Je commence à avoir drôlement faim."répondit James en se forçant à donner un léger sourire triste.

- "Je suis content de savoir que tu as encore de l'appétit. Le dîner devrait être prêt dans pas très longtemps, c'est Christopher qui s'en occupe. Tu devines ce qu'on va manger?"

James commença à sourire d'un air plus détendu. - "Sa spécialité évidemment. Des ramens. Je me souviens d'à quel point ces nouilles sont savoureuses."

- "Ouais c'est ça, il savait que tu aimerais!"

James rit pendant quelques secondes puis il reprit un visage froid et un ton sérieux.

- "Dis Miaouss, comment pense-tu que Jessie va réagir si mon état ne s'améliore pas d'ici une semaine et que la Team Rocket décide de me renvoyer?"

- "Que veux-tu dire?"

- "Tu penses qu'il serait possible qu'elle décide de me faire retourner chez mes parents?"

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Où as-tu été dénicher une idée pareille?"

- "Je ne sais pas, c'est comme une sorte d'intuition."

- "Intuition mon œil ouais, Jessie a un caractère assez impulsif c'est vrai mais elle ne ferait pas quelque chose qui pourrait te causer du tord."

- "Pourtant, elle m'a déjà forcé à retourner là une première fois et toi tu étais de son côté..."

- "James... On a changé. Le passé... c'est le passé hein..."

- "Mmmh..." James baissa les yeux. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, ensuite il murmura "Dis Miaouss?"

Le chat pokémon assit à côté de lui sur le lit sentit clairement de la préoccupation dans la voix de son ami. - "Ouais?"

- "J'ai... besoin de..."

Miaouss fronça ses sourcils, il regarda son ami dans les yeux et compris. "Tu dois aller à la toilette c'est ça?"

James acquiesça. - "Euh..."

- "Ca c'est embêtant mais c'était à prévoir." Miaouss bondit sur le sol puis couru hors de la chambre. - "Attends, je reviens."

- "Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'attendre."

Miaouss couru quatre à quatre à la rencontre de Jessie. Elle s'était assise à la table de la cuisine et plaisantait avec Christopher et Christine; qui tous deux, essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère. Eric, quant à lui, venait juste de sortir.

- "Jess..." dit le chat pokémon - "On a un petit souci avec James."

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils en tournant son attention vers le pokémon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- "Ah? Et quoi donc?"

- "Et bien... il a besoin d'aller là où tu sais."

- "Hum?"

Bien que tout à fait prévisible, Jessie avait complètement omis ce genre d'inconvénient.

- "Euh? Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire maintenant?"

Elle regarda Christine qui souleva ses épaules comme pour dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée. Ensuite, elle sentit que quelqu'un touchait son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir que Christopher avait abandonné ses fourneaux et se tenait debout à côté d'elle.

- "Je propose qu'on le porte jusqu'à la toilette."

Ne trouvant aucune autre solution, Jessie accepta.

- "D'accord, essayons."

- "Je vais surveiller la cuisson des pâtes." offrit Christine.

Quand Jessie et Christopher entrèrent dans la chambre de James il les regarda d'un air ennuyé, limite embarrassé. Il cherchait une phrase convenable pour leur demander comment soulager sa vessie, sans que ce soit dégradant pour lui. Jessie lui évita ce soucis.

- "Miaouss nous a dit que tu dois aller aux toilettes. On va t'y conduire d'accord?"

James se sentait bien misérable de devoir dépendre des autres pour une nécessité aussi intime.

Christopher fit un pas en avant, voulant se porter volontaire pour soulever le haut de son corps du jeune homme blessé mais Jessie le devança. C'était "son" équipier, elle tenait à en avoir la charge.

James resta silencieux quand il sentit que Jessie glissait ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le déplacer vers le bord du lit. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire que pouvait-il faire d'autre après tout? Elle se plaça derrière lui enveloppa ses bras autour de son torse puis elle appuya sa poitrine contre son dos lorsqu'elle le souleva. Christopher de son côté s'était emparé de ses jambes, il ajusta sa poigne puis ensuite il entreprit une sortie de la chambre en marche-arrière.

(Ils n'y arriveront jamais...) pensa James en se laissant transporter. Il était ému par le souci que Jessie démontrait pour lui mais en même temps, il se sentait coupable de lui donner tant de difficultés.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Christopher et Jessie portèrent James à proximité des toilettes et là, Christopher s'accroupit pour poser les pieds du jeune homme au sol, mais il faillit s'écrouler; heureusement Jessie soutenait toujours le haut de son corps fermement, lui évitant la chute, Christopher lui vint en aide pour l'aider à redresser James.

- "Bon? Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Jessie un peu perdue. (Je ne me souvenais pas que James était aussi lourd.) pensait-elle (C'est peut-être une sensation accentuée parce qu'une partie de lui est un poids mort).

- "J'ai une idée." proposa Christopher "Toi, tu continues de le soutenir pendant que moi, j'abaisse son pantalon, ensuite on le placera sur la toilette. Tu te sens capable de le soulever un peu plus."

Bien qu'épuisée, Jessie accepta la proposition. - "D'accord, essayons."

James était tétanisé, Jessie qui s'épuisait à le porter tandis qu'un autre garçon lui baissait le pantalon pour lui permettre d'utiliser les W.C, c'était une situation qui devenait ingérable pour lui. Quand il sentit les bras de Jessie se serrer autour de son torse alors qu'elle tentait de le redresser il craqua, bouleversé par tout un déluge d'émotions.

- "Non, non arrêtez, je n'y arriverais jamais! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi tomber je vous cause trop de soucis. Jessie, je t'en supplie abandonne-moi!"


	5. Chapitre 5: La décision

- "Non, non arrêtez, je n'y arriverais jamais! Laissez-moi, laissez-moi tomber je vous cause trop de soucis. Jessie, je t'en supplie abandonne-moi!"

Jessie sursauta en entendant le cri de James. Elle resserra un peu plus sa poigne autour de la poitrine du jeune homme en sentant à quel point le cœur de ce dernier battait rapidement.

- "Chuuut, James, calme-toi ça va aller..." lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille, repoussant ses cheveux lavande du bout de son nez. Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un état pareil, Christopher et moi; au même titre que Miaouss, nous sommes tes amis, jamais nous ne pourrions t'abandonner."

- "Mais c'est ce que je désire moi!" supplia James. Il se mit à sangloter d'une façon défaitiste puis il baissa sa tête, laissant ses cheveux recouvrir son visage pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. "J'avoue... je ne supporterais pas l'humiliation."

- "Hé, j'ai fait des études d'infirmières tu te souviens?"

Le jeune homme secoua sa tête à toute allure. - "Tu t'occupais des pokémon pas des humains et puis de toute façon moi je ne suis pas n'importe qui."

- "Allez arrête de faire ta poule-mouillée, tu sais que je déteste quand tu te comporte comme ça."

Christopher était de loin le plus embarrassé dans cette affaire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouvant un jour à déboutonner le pantalon d'un autre garçon mais il lutta tant bien que mal pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

Jessie sentit James trembler lorsque Christopher lui abaissa le sous-vêtement. Ensuite ce dernier se leva et l'aida à positionner leur ami sur la toilette.

Tout compte fait c'était moins pénible que ça en avait eu l'air.

James se sentait vulnérable, comme retourné à l'état d'un petit enfant à qui on apprendrait la propreté mais il s'était fait une raison, dans son état, l'intimité il pouvait mettre une croix dessus, alors il ravalait sa fierté.

- "Bon voilà, j'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire finalement. Est-ce qu'on va manger maintenant?" dit-il enfin pour essayer de retrouver la face.

Jessie sourit lorsqu'elle entendit son ami parler de nourriture. Quand il retrouvait l'appétit cela signifiait qu'il remontait la pente. Elle bondit sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. - "C'est comme ça que je t'aime mon petit James!"

Réconforté, ce dernier enveloppa à ses tours ses bras autour de son équipière. Il ferma ses yeux tout en posant son front sur son épaule puis pour la toute première fois de la journée, il murmura - "Merci."

Même s'il ne marchait pas encore, James avait fait un pas de géant en réussissant à mettre sa fierté de côté mais le sentiment désagréable d'être une "charge" pour ceux qu'il affectionnait refusait de le quitter.

Après avoir reconduit James dans la chambre, Jessie et Christopher s'attelèrent à le réinstaller bien confortablement. Ils soulevèrent le sommet du lit et le bloquèrent bien entre des coussins pour qu'il se tienne en une position semi-assise qui lui permettrait de ne pas avoir mal au dos.

Le jeune homme aurait du se sentir satisfait de toute cette attention tournée vers lui mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment misérable.

- "Je retourne mettre la dernière touche aux plats puis je vous apporte ça." dit Christopher en quittant la chambre.

James n'arrêtait pas de se torturer l'esprit à essayer de trouver une solution pour que Jessie, Miaouss et Christopher n'aient plus besoin de lui venir en aide. Malheureusement, la seule option qui était évidente à ses yeux était aussi celle qu'il redoutait le plus. (C'est maintenant que je dois me montrer courageux pour le bien de mes amis.) s'assura-t-il.

- "Jessie?..." Elle le regarda. D'un geste de la tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- "Oui?" demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le rebord du lit à côté de lui.

- "... tout à l'heure j'ai demandé à Miaouss s'il serait possible que tu décides de me renvoyer chez mes parents."

La jeune femme sembla scandalisée par cette déclaration. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. - "Non mais ça ne va pas? Tu penses encore que je veux me débarrasser de toi après l'aide que je viens de t'apporter? Mais que faut-il donc faire pour que tu comprennes que je ne veux pas t'abandonner à ton triste sort?"

- "Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire."

Jessie fronça ses sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir. Lui-même il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait exactement maintenant. Une demi-heure auparavant, il aurait été horrifié à l'idée de devoir retourner dans sa famille mais maintenant qu'il avait réalisé que les contraintes qu'il allait infliger aux êtres qui lui étaient chers, étaient encore supérieures à ce qu'il s'était imaginées plus tôt, il préférait se sacrifier à retourner là-bas pour que chacun puisse retourner à sa vie normale et à ses propres occupations. Ce ne serait pas plus mauvais pour lui de finir ses jours en chaise roulante avec les remontrances de Jessiebelle à longueur de journée plutôt que de savoir qu'il empêchait ses amis de continuer à réaliser leurs rêves.

- "J'ai réfléchit maintenant. Je veux retourner chez moi, dans ma famille. Ce sera mieux pour nous tous. Ils ont assez d'argent pour m'acheter tout ce qu'il faudra pour m'assurer un mode de vie plus autonome. Je pourrais avoir la Rolls Royce des fauteuils roulants, tu vois? Ils payeront les meilleurs médecins pour se pencher sur mon cas, j'aurais ma propre infirmière, des pièces de la maison équipées rien que pour moi."

"Et Jessiebelle?"

"Elle ne voudra sûrement plus de moi."

Jessie ouvrit sa bouchemais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres. Elle était à court d'argument. James, son James, choisissait la fortune plutôt que de rester avec elle alors qu'elle se serait pourtant pliée à mettre son orgueil de côté pour lui venir en aide du mieux qu'elle l'aurait pu?

Une voix familière brisa le silence.

- "Non mais James, ça va pas, tu as perdu la tête?"

C'était Miaouss qui était rentré dans la pièce. Il bondit sur les genoux du jeune homme en sortant ses griffes pour avoir l'air menaçant.

- "Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as parlé tu semblais penser le contraire!" lui hurla-t-il furieux, en postillonnant dans son visage.

- "Mais j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai réfléchis tu vois."

- "Et bien tu ferais mieux de ne pas réfléchir parce que tu penses très mal!"

- "Non Miaouss!" calma Jessie d'un ton sec en le prenant par la taille pour l'éloigner de leur ami, ne désirant pas qu'il utilise son attaque griffes contre lui pour ensuite le regretter "James a raison!"

Il rentra ses griffes, baissant ses épaules.  
- "Mais on a qu'une semaine à attendre Jessie, ensuite la Team Rocket se chargera de lui!"

- "Et si le docteur Zekor change d'avis, y as-tu seulement pensé? De toute façon c'est nous qui avons été complètement fous, on aurait pas dût attendre et prendre cette décision tout de suite. Si ses parents viennent le chercher ici, personne ne sera arrêté. Il est clairement évident qu'il a besoin de voir un médecin. Chaque minute que nous perdons sans le conduire à l'hôpital c'est une chance de plus qu'il perd pour pouvoir remarcher un jour. Ses parents sont riches à en pleurer, ils pourront mieux le soigner que nous on ne pourra jamais le faire!"

- "Attendez une seconde, les parents de James sont riches?" s'étonna Christopher en entrant dans la chambre, laissant quasiment tomber par surprise le plateau de bols de ramens qu'il portait.

- "Oh oui ils sont riches comme Crésus." soupira James.

- "Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt? C'est une super bonne nouvelle ça!"

- "Sous l'effet de la panique nous n'avons pas pensé à eux" mentit Jessie.

- "Tu as été le premier qui nous est venu à l'esprit." ajouta James d'un ton terne, oubliant de préciser que cette idée était uniquement venue de Miaouss.

- "Oh purée, il faut les prévenir tout de suite alors! D'abord je dois le dire à... ERIC! CHRISTINE!"

Christine, qui était partie rejoindre son mari qui fumait à l'extérieur de l'habitation, retourna hâtivement à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de son jeune frère. Eric en laissa tomber sa cigarette pour accourir à son tour jusqu'à la chambre, s'imaginant qu'un accident avait peut-être eu lieu.

- "Que se passe-t-il?" s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson en pénétrant dans la pièce. Ils furent soulagés d'y trouver tout le monde rassemblé, sain et sauf.

- "On a un nouveau service à vous demander." annonça Jessie.

Mais Miaouss de son côté, n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça.

**(****Note de l'auteur****: Commentaire s'il vous plaît, les lecteurs. Merci à "Haruna-fanfics" qui suit cette histoire, c'est grâce à toi que je suis motivée de la continuer. Je commençais à être à court d'idée donc j'ai décidé de faire un rebondissement. Ca peut donner cours à des tas d'éventualités possible. Si quelqu'un a des suggestions à faire; une idée, quelque chose qu'il aimerait voir se passer ou bien pas du tout au contraire, j'en porterais compte pour les prochains chapitres. Toutes les idées, critiques, réactions, sont attendues).**


	6. Chapitre 6 Le guet apens

James ne possédait pas de numéro de téléphone avec lequel il pourrait contacter sa famille et leur habitation principale à Kanto était trop éloignée mais comme ses parents possédaient des résidences secondaires dans chaque région du monde et comme il connaissait l'emplacement de chacune d'entre elles, il avait proposé à ses amis de le conduire à la résidence située sur le continent d'Unys.

Il avait mangé son plat de ramens préparé par Christopher mais cette fois il lui avait trouvé un goût exceptionnellement fade et il avait eu quelques difficultés à avaler à cause de la boule de stress qui nouait sa gorge. Ensuite, chacun était retourné dans la jeep et Eric s'était mit en route vers la propriété indiquée.

L'inquiétude de plus en plus grandissante de son ami n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à Miaouss. - "Il est encore temps de renoncer, James!" lui répéta-t-il plusieurs fois: du moment où la jeep démarra jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent l'immense portail qui protégeait le parc de la propriété.

- "C'est inutile Miaouss, j'ai fait mon choix."

Comme personne ne se décidait à sortir du véhicule car ils hésitaient tous à se séparer de leur ami blessé, Christine se porta volontaire pour sonner au parlophone.

- "Vous désirez?"

- "J'aimerais parler aux propriétaires des lieux."

- "Monsieur et Madame ne sont pas présents, ils voyagent pour le moment et ils ont bien spécifié de ne pas les déranger."

- "Leur fils a été victime d'un accident. Il a demandé à ce qu'on l'apporte ici, il dit que cette propriété appartient à sa famille."

- "Maître James est ici? Il fallait le dire tout de suite! Entrez! Entrez-donc!"

Christine retourna s'asseoir à côté de Christopher alors que les deux grilles du portail s'ouvraient lentement pour céder le passage au véhicule.

- "Mon Dieu James, tes parents ne sont pas riches, ils sont multimilliardaires!" s'exclama Christopher, se frottant plusieurs fois les paupières étonné par la taille de l'habitation qui se dessinait devant eux. Plus la voiture s'avançait dans le parc, plus il avait le souffle coupé par le luxe qui s'affichait dans chaque recoin du parc: une fontaine en or, des statues de marbre gigantesques, des parterres de fleurs resplendissants, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

- "Tu n'as encore rien vu, le château fait à peine la taille de la niche de mon caninos à Kanto." soupira James, remarquant l'étonnement de son ami.

- "Tu plaisantes? Et combien d'autres habitations comme celle-ci ta famille possède-t-elle?" s'exclama Eric à son tour.

- "Une petite vingtaine je crois."

Eric donna un coup d'œil à Christopher dans son rétroviseur, le jeune garçon avait été tellement impressionné qu'il s'en était évanoui.

Christine secoua son jeune frère pour le réveiller, de même que Jessie. Finalement, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Jessie détourna son attention de Christopher pour observer James. Il avait un regard vide, une mine blafarde, ainsi qu'une expression profondément préoccupée.

- "Tu es certain que revenir dans ce luxe c'est ce que tu désires vraiment?" lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

- "Oui j'en suis certain." répéta-t-il "Je serais très bien ici." Il sourit mais la jeune femme sentit qu'il se forçait. Cependant, elle était partagée entre deux avis. Une part d'elle lui criait de ne pas se laisser fausser l'esprit par ce strass et ces paillettes car tout cela n'était illusoire mais une autre part lui donnait une folle envie d'envier James- (Je me demande s'il acceptera de nous glisser une petite liasse de billets de temps en temps quand nous viendrons le voir.) songea-t-elle, poussée par sa vanité.

-"Nous sommes arrivés." informa Eric en garant sa jeep dans l'allée juste à côté d'une limousine. Bien que la jeep comportait 8 places elle faisait à peine la moitié de la longueur de l'autre véhicule.

A peine le moteur arrêté, le majordome se précipita sur eux pour les accueillir.

- "Où le Maître James se cache-t-il?" demanda-t-il, agité.

- "Il est allongé derrière." fit remarquer Christine "Je vous l'ai dit, il est blessé. Il ne sait plus marcher, malheureusement."

- "Ce n'est point un problème. Je vais demander à ce qu'on le transporte à l'intérieur!"

Quand le majordome disparut derrière la porte d'entrée, Miaouss bondit sur les genoux d'Eric pour s'emparer du volant.

- "Allez, mettons les voiles tant qu'il est encore temps! C'est une très mauvaise idée de laisser James ici!"

- "MIAOUSS!" cria James "Arrête, je te répète pour la millionième fois que je sais ce que je veux! Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis ça ne fonctionne pas! Il est trop tard de toute façon!"

Une dispute s'engagea entre eux:

- "Non il n'est pas trop tard! Est-ce que tu as oublié tout ce que tu m'as raconté concernant ta fiancée folle à lier? !"

- "C'était des histoires. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai!"

- "Je l'ai vue te poursuivre avec un fouet!"

- "C'était un jeu entre nous, rien de plus. Ca m'amusait!"

- "Je sais que c'est faux!"

Christine et Christopher s'échangèrent des regards. "Un fouet?"

Une voix féminine attira l'attention de chacun. - "TENDRE JAMES!"

Il sursauta.

Une femme très élégante, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus-verts , portant une longue robe rose à froufrous ainsi qu'un nœud jaune dans les cheveux, accourait vers la jeep, suivie de deux de ses garde du corps. L'un d'entre eux, poussait un brancard.

- "J... Jessiebelle, tu es ici?..." gémit James, surprit de la voir. Il s'était attendu à ce que cette dernière soit partie en vacance comme ses parents. De plus, il n'y avait qu'une chance sur 20 qu'elle se trouve dans cette propriété. Pourquoi était-elle là justement?

- "Je suis venue hier spécialement à Unys car j'étais invitée au bal des princesses. Je pensais retourner ce soir. J'ai bien fait de retarder mon départ. Quel heureux hasard! Mais j'y pense! Ce très cher Julian (*le majordome) m'a dit que tu t'étais blessé? Rien de grave j'espère."

James baissa ses yeux - "Je n'ai plus aucune sensibilité au niveau des jambes..."

Jessiebelle esquissa un sourire sournois, ravie d'apprendre que son bien-aimé ne pourrait plus prendre ses jambes à son cou en la voyant.  
- "Comme c'est regrettable." s'apitoya-t-elle faussement.

Elle claqua des mains, se recula pour laisser la place à ses employés afin qu'ils emportent son fiancé sur le brancard.

- "Allez, ne tardons plus, il faut te mettre en lieu sûr mon tendre! Je vais prendre bien soin de toi, je vais de ce pas contacter un médecin!"

- "M-m-mais tu veux encore de moi? Dans mon état?" s'étonna James, de plus en plus inquiet.

- "Bien entendu mon tendre, tu sais que je t'aime toujours tel que tu es." roucoula Jessiebelle. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas vrai car pendant toute leur enfance elle n'avait jamais cessé de lui faire des reproches sur sa tenue vestimentaire ou sa façon de se comporter.

- "Mais... je pensais... je pensais..." gémit James ne trouvant plus ses mots.

- "Ne réfléchit pas trop, tu vas encore avoir la migraine."

La belle, toute réjouie, accompagna son fiancé et les garde du corps à l'intérieur du château. Ensuite, le majordome referma les portes.

- "Eh mais... attendez!" s'exclama Jessie en se précipitant sur le seuil. "Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à James! En plus, je voulais vous demander quand nous pourrions prendre de ses nouvelles!"

Elle tambourina plusieurs fois sur les portes mais personne ne répondit.

- "Je te l'avais dit Jessie, en le reconduisant ici nous l'avons jeté dans un nid de dardargnants enragés!" reprocha Miaouss en s'approchant d'elle.

- "Oh non; comment ai-je encore pût me laisser aveugler?" gémit la jeune sbire de la Team Rocket en soulevant ses mains sur son visage, assaillie par un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle garda la tête basse quelques secondes pour finalement retrouver son caractère déchaîné. - "JE VOUS ORDONNE DE NOUS LAISSER ENTRER! NOUS DEVONS ABSOLUMENT PARLER À NOTRE AMI!" hurla-t-elle en tambourinant de plus belle contre les portes, usant cette fois également de ses pieds.

Finalement, la voix du majordome retentit dans un parlophone. - "Si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement ce tapage, nous alerterons les force de l'ordre! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous êtes dans une propriété privée et vous n'êtes pas invitée! PARTEZ!"

Ce message réussit seulement à enrager la jeune femme d'avantage, Christine, Eric et Christopher s'approchèrent d'elle puis l'encerclèrent, saisissant ses poings en l'éloignant des portes pour la calmer.

- "Jessie, tu ne dois pas t'énerver comme ça, ce n'est pas la solution." calma Christopher en lui caressant le dos pour la rassurer. A ce contact, elle se rappela James qui lui massait les épaules pour la réconforter quand elle était en état de stress; alors, se laissant emporter par sa tourmente, elle se retourna et bondit dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- "Christopher, je ne veux pas perdre James, il est tout pour moi. Ce n'est pas seulement mon équipier, c'est mon... c'est mon..." elle réfléchit sur ses mots pour dire finalement "... mon meilleur ami."

- "Ca va aller, tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un état pareil. Il ne manquera de rien ici."

(Mais moi je lui manquerais sûrement.) pensa-t-elle.

- "Ecoute Jessie." dit finalement Miaouss prit d'une idée soudaine. - "Il y a beaucoup de domestiques qui travaillent ici. En plus, ils vont être obligés d'engager du personnel médical et toi tu es experte en déguisement."

Jessie se recula de Christopher puis s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de Miaouss, afin de comploter avec lui. - "Où veux-tu en venir?"

- "J'ai apporté dans la jeep, la valise-ordinateur de la Team Rocket parce que je me disais que nous en aurions besoin. Elle permet de pirater les programmes informatiques mais elle permet aussi de détourner les conversations téléphoniques et... tu sais quoi? J'ai un plan! Je ne suis pas l'intelligence infinie pour rien!"

**(Note de l'auteur: Je remercie Haruna-Fanfic pour les idées qu'elle m'a proposé pour ce chapitre et les suivants).**


	7. Ch7: Jessiebelle met les choses au clair

Jessiebelle s'était installée dans le lit à côté de son fiancé. Elle lui caressait le visage, lui embrassait le front, lui grimpait dessus. James avait des hauts-le-coeur en sentant son parfum pesant, lourd en musc, mélangé à l'odeur de sa laque.

- "Mon pauvre trésor, comment t'es tu blessé? Que t'est-il arrivé?"

- "Je ne sais plus."

- "En plus tu as des pertes de mémoires, mon pauvre, pauvre amour."

James serra ses paupières alors que Jessiebelle continuait de lui bécoter le visage, laissant des traces de rouge à lèvre un peu partout sur sa peau. Il était étonnant qu'elle se montre aussi affectueuse, d'habitude elle agissait à l'opposé. Si elle était aussi "gentille" et attentionnée, c'est parce que la jeune demoiselle pensait à la fortune qu'elle allait empocher grâce au mariage, en devenant l'heureuse bénéficiaire de la moitié de l'héritage de son futur-époux. Maintenant plus rien ne pourrait empêcher la cérémonie puisque James ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Il lui appartenait enfin, tout entier, ainsi que son argent et il lui était devenu impossible de se rebeller.

- "S'il te plaît, recule un peu, tu m'étouffes." gémit James.

- "Tu me trouves étouffante? Nous avons été séparés si longtemps, tu devrais te sentir heureux de m'avoir retrouvée! Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, je resterais toujours avec toi, j'engagerais le meilleur personnel possible pour prendre soin de toi. Mais dis-moi mon tendre, maintenant que tu es alité, j'y pense, tu vas être contraint de porter des couches. Mon pauvre, pauvre trésor! Tes parents désiraient tellement te voir grandir en adulte responsable et voilà que tu vas retourner à l'état de bébé. Mon gros bébé, rien qu'à moi. Je donnerais toutes les recommandations aux infirmières, je resterais dans la pièce quand elles s'occuperont de toooiiii."

James souleva ses mains sur son visage, s'imaginant Jessiebelle 24 heures sur 24 sur son dos, toute la journée, surveillant tout, épiant tout, faisant ses remontrances sur tout. - "Ce ne sera pas utile."

- "Mais si voyons, je m'assurerais que tout soit parfaitement convenable."

Jessiebelle enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de James, appuyant sa joue contre la sienne en le berçant. Le jeune homme serra ses dents, dégoûté, il venait de se plonger lui-même sous l'emprise de son pire cauchemar.

Finalement, la jeune femme interrompit ses câlineries pour déclarer. - "Bien, ne perdons plus de temps, je vais appeler le docteur."

A l'extérieur, à quelques pas de la propriété, la jeep d'Eric et Christine était cachée derrière un épais bosquet. Miaouss avait raconté en détail la personnalité abusive et dominatrice de la fiancée de James à ses amis alors tous s'étaient portés volontaires pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Jessie, quant à elle, était assaillie de remords et plus que jamais déterminée à réparer son erreur en récupérant son équipier sain et sauf. À côté de la jeep, les quatre jeunes gens épiaient Miaouss qui s'affairait sur l'ordinateur pour capter les conversations téléphoniques sortant du château.

- "Alors? Tu interceptes enfin quelque chose?" demanda Jessie impatiente.

- "Oui! Enfin! Il était temps! Elle a composé un numéro! Attendez, je détourne l'appel vers ton numéro... encore quelques secondes et puis... ça y est j'ai réussit!"

_***Dring! Dring!***_

Jessie sursauta, étonnée de sentir son téléphone portable vibrer à l'intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée que Miaouss était aussi doué pour le piratage que pouvait l'être James.

Elle décrocha.

- "Allo?"

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre à l'autre bout du fil que Jessiebelle s'adressait bel et bien à elle. Elle activa le haut-parleur du téléphone pour permettre à ses amis d'espionner la conversation.

- "Allo vous êtes la secrétaire du docteur Legrand? Je me présente: Jessiebelle. J'aimerais vous demander s'il serait possible que le docteur vienne examiner mon fiancé car ce dernier s'est blessé, il ne sait plus remuer les jambes. J'aimerais disposer de son diagnostic avant de prendre une décision pour savoir s'il serait possible de soigner mon cher et tendre à domicile en nous équipant du matériel et du personnel nécessaire, à l'adresse... blabla..."

Jessie soupira, il ne lui était pas possible de placer une parole.

- "Heurm. Le docteur Legrand est en incapacité de travail pour le moment. Je vous enverrais sa remplaçante."

- "En incapacité de travail? C'est une excuse pour prendre des vacances! Les médecins sont tous pareils, des fainéants!" s'exclama Jessiebelle d'un ton prétentieux. "Écoutez bien ceci, j'accepte que cette inconnue examine mon fiancé mais sachez que -" À partir de ce moment de la conversation elle appuya sur certains mots " - ... c'est un patient prioritaire donc avertissez-là de se présenter rapidement, je lui donnerais une rémunération supplémentaire si elle vient dans la demi-heure. Je n'attendrais pas sa visite toute la journée! Au revoir!"

Agacée, Jessie s'efforça de conserver son ton de voix le plus aimable en répondant. - "Je lui dirais, mademoiselle, au revoir."

- "Très bien!" Suite à cela, Jessiebelle raccrocha brutalement.

- "Quelle pimbêche!" s'exclama Jessie en replaçant le téléphone à l'intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme, tremblant de colère "Ca se croit tout permis parce que ça a de l'argent!"

- "Bien, tu as entendu la conversation. Il nous reste à te trouver un déguisement de docteur et tout ça en moins d'une demi-heure!" dit Miaouss.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça!" rassura Christopher "Je suis toujours là pour vous tirer d'affaire. Je connais justement un ami proche qui pourrait me fournir tout ça rapidement."


	8. Chapitre 8: Une sacrée visite

_***Dingeling Dingelong***_

Jessie fit la moue, dérangée par le son peu mélodieux de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée du château. Elle était retournée dans la propriété par effraction, en se faufilant simplement entre deux haies. Le caninos qui montait la garde dans le parc n'avait pas donné l'alerte car il l'avait reconnue par son odeur comme étant la jeune femme qui accompagnait son maître la dernière fois où ce dernier lui avait rendu visite à Sinnoh. Hors, il n'oubliait jamais les personnes pour lesquelles il ressentait que son maître avait de la compassion.

Jessiebelle ouvrit elle-même la porte pour l'accueillir, impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait cette doctoresse qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Jessie portait un tailleur blanc immaculé, des hauts-talons assortis, ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon impeccable par dessus sa tête et elle tenait à sa main un sac de docteur qui ressemblait plutôt à un sac à main haut-de-gamme. L'ami costumier de Christopher n'avait lésiné sur aucun détail pour la faire ressembler à une doctoresse privée travaillant uniquement dans le cercle des beaux-quartiers. Maintenant, il lui restait à ne pas commettre d'erreur dans sa façon de s'exprimer mais elle était dotée d'un talent d'assez bonne comédienne quand elle faisait des efforts.

- "Bonjour Madame, je me présente docteur Jessica Laroquette, remplaçante du docteur Legrand, pour vous servir."

Elle tendit sa main à Jessiebelle tout en se présentant. Cette dernière leva un sourcil en scrutant Jessie du regard, elle appréciait beaucoup la tenue vestimentaire de cette femme médecin mais sa façon de se comporter lui paraissait plutôt bizarre.

- "Venez, je vais vous montrer où se situe la chambre de mon fiancé." dit Jessiebelle en faisant signe à Jessie de la suivre, après avoir refusé sa poignée de main.

Jessie ne pût s'empêcher de garder les sourcils froncés durant tout le temps où elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre. Elle mourrait d'envie de faire un accroche-pied à Jessiebelle ou de la voir s'étaler par elle-même en se prenant les pieds dans la moquette.

- "Voici la chambre." fit la belle d'un ton pompeux en ouvrant la porte pour inviter Jessie à entrer; en lui faisant presque une révérence.

Jessie fut époustouflée par la taille de la chambre. Le lit de quatre places à baldaquins paraissait tout petit tant la pièce était vaste, quand à James, elle avait presque des difficultés à le voir tout au fond, calé entre une dizaine d'oreillers.

Mais malgré la distance et le déguisement le jeune homme reconnu immédiatement sa comparse.

- "Jessie-!" commença-t-il à s'exclamer en la voyant apparaître. Elle lui fit signe de se taire, cachée derrière Jessiebelle qui lui tournais le dos.

- "Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James? Pourquoi t'agite-tu? Tu désires me dire quelque chose?" demanda sa fiancée, pensant qu'il avait énoncé les premières syllabes de son prénom.

- "Heu oui Jessiebelle, je voulais dire euh..." Il chercha une idée logique "... euh... qui est ce médecin? Ca ne me semble pas être ton docteur habituel... Est-ce que je la connais?..."

Jessiebelle hocha la tête. - "C'est la remplaçante du docteur Legrand."

- "Oui et normalement je ne me déplace pas à cette heure de la soirée, donc j'espère que vous allez en tenir compte sur mes honoraires!" dit Jessie, espérant être payée tout de suite après sa visite.

James soupira, c'était de la Jessie toute-crachée, la pensée de l'argent lui faisait toujours perdre la tête.

- "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez payée en rapport de votre prestation."

- "Très bien. Alors voyons-voir..." dit Jessie en s'avançant dans la chambre et en s'approchant du lit. Elle déposa sa trousse de docteur sur une table de nuit puis s'empara de son stéthoscope.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?..." lui chuchota James.

- "Chuuut, elle va comprendre, tais-toi..." marmonna Jessie, les dents serrées. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise avec les yeux de Jessiebelle rivés sur chacun de ses gestes.

Redoutant que son masque soit levé, elle ôta le stéthoscope de ses oreilles puis appuya ses poings sur ses hanches en se tournant vers l'autre jeune femme, d'un air décidé.

- "Mademoiselle, il serait plus agréable pour votre fiancé que plus d'intimité lui soit accordée pour que je puisse l'ausculter. Je vais devoir l'examiner de la tête aux pieds si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

- "Oh? C'est vrai? Si vous voulez je peux demander à ce qu'on ferme les rideaux."

Jessie souleva sa main sur son front comme si elle était prise d'une soudaine migraine. (-il lui faut même des employés pour fermer les rideaux à sa place, c'est incroyable et après elle traite les autres de fainéants) pensa-t-elle. - "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." déclara-t-elle ensuite - "Il serait sans doute plus agréable pour lui que vous quittiez la pièce."

- "Oh mais ça c'est la meilleure!" s'exclama Jessiebelle.

Jessie se creusa la tête pour utiliser son vocabulaire le plus distingué. - "Madame, le respect de la vie privée d'autrui est une règle primordiale. Une personne aussi bien élevée que vous ne peut en aucun cas la transgresser voyons. Si vous restez ici tandis que j'ausculterais les parties intimes de votre fiancé, cela risque fort d'être tout à fait incorrect pour lui, comme pour vous." En récitant sa phrase, elle utilisa un ton savant tout en agitant son doigt, les yeux fermés comme si elle était un professeur donnant un cours à un élève.

Elle avait réussit à toucher la corde sensible de Jessiebelle. Cette dernière se sentit embarrassée par la remontrance. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise c'était qu'on la pense mal éduquée ou non convenable.

- "Très bien, si c'est comme ça je vous laisse travailler en paix. Excusez-moi."

Et aussitôt, la demoiselle quitta la chambre, prenant la peine de verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jessie? Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'examiner? Depuis quand es-tu devenue médecin?" demanda James une fois sa fiancée disparue de son champ de vision.

- "Je ne suis pas venue pour t'ausculter gros idiot." réprimanda Jessie - "Si je suis ici maintenant, c'est pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Il était hors de question que je te laisse ici sans savoir si tu allais bien. Et je parie que ça n'en est pas le cas."

James tourna son attention aux larges fenêtres à côté de lui pour regarder la lune qui commençait à apparaître dans le ciel assombrit.

- "Écoute Jessie. Si j'ai décidé de revenir ici c'est parce que je voulais être prit en charge par mes parents pour ne plus vous causer de soucis à Miaouss, Christopher et toi. Mon plus grand souhait c'est que chacun d'entre vous réussisse dans les objectifs que vous vous êtres fixés. Je mourrais de chagrin si vous abandonnez vos rêves à cause de moi."

- "Mais James, mon rêve ce n'est pas seulement de réussir dans la Team Rocket en devenant une membre d'élite comme l'était ma maman. Mon rêve, c'est de réussir ma vie, à côté de toi!" avoua Jessie. "Quoi que je fasse dans la vie, ça me semblera valable si au moins toi, tu es toujours à mes côtés. C'est vrai, avant j'étais égoïste, je ne le savais pas. Il y a encore peu de temps, quand j'ai voulu faire bande à part pour me consacrer à ma carrière de coordinatrice* par exemple (*voir épisode "Le roi du vermicelle") mais je me suis sentie vide le jour-même. Et ce soir, j'ai encore ressentit ce manque et cette peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave sans que je sois là pour te protéger. James... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

Des larmes d'émotions piquèrent les yeux du jeune homme suite à cet aveux de sa meilleure amie. Il en avait le souffle-coupé. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté au risque de paraître faible, pour lui dire la réalité sur ses sentiments. "Jessie... je pensais... je pensais que l'argent avait plus d'importance que moi à tes yeux. Oh, pardonne-moi d'avoir crû ça de toi!" gémit-il, la voix brisée par le chagrin. Il allongea ses bras vers sa meilleure amie comme un petit enfant qui demanderait à être câliné par sa mère. Bouleversée, Jessie se précipita sur le lit pour l'étreindre.

- "Jessie!"

- "James!"

Tous deux se mirent alors à pleurer contre l'épaule de chacun.

De derrière la porte, Jessiebelle entendit des sons de sanglots. Elle soupira, pensant que son fiancé était vraiment pathétique. "Pffff James, quel bébé, pleurer comme un idiot parce qu'un médecin t'examine. C'est tout toi! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, quel gamin immature, si tes parents étaient ici ils auraient honte. Tu es lamentable!"

**(****Note de l'auteur****: Le titre de ce chapitre "Une sacrée visite" est bien entendu inspiré par le titre de l'épisode dédié à James "Un sacré mariage", que d'ailleurs, tout fan de la Team Rocket qui se respecte doit avoir vu au moins une fois. L'idée de Jessie déguisée pour être aux côtés de James m'a été donnée par "Haruna-Fanfics". Si Caninou est présent au début de ce chapitre c'est parce qu'il sera utilisé plus tard.)**


	9. Chapitre 9: Le début des hostilités

- "Allez, ressaisissons-nous, ce n'est pas en pleurant que nous allons changer quelque chose." dit Jessie. Elle descendit du lit, réajusta son tailleur puis sourit à son ami tout en soulevant son poing serré en l'air. - "Eh, écoute-moi bien James, à partir de maintenant je veux qu'on arrête de se démoraliser! On regarde uniquement de l'avant, en attendant les jours meilleurs, comme on l'a fait pour la Team Rocket, d'accord?"

- "D'accord!" promis James en répétant le même geste que son amie. Suite à ce regain de confiance, le duo entamèrent une longue conversation concernant leur vie dans la Team Rocket. Ils reparlèrent de la multitude de fois où ils avaient presque atteint leur but et effleuré la victoire du bout des doigts; tout ça pour dire qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas perdre espoir et persévérer de la même façon en espérant le rétablissement rapide du jeune homme.

Après avoir partagé les souvenirs du passé, Jessie demanda à James s'il voulait partir tout de suite ou rester pour la semaine pour se faire soigner aux frais de la princesse. Ce dernier répondit que bien que sa fiancée était assez envahissante, elle ne s'était plus montrée tyrannique; certainement en raison de son état. De ce fait, il annonça qu'il préférait prendre patience et profiter du confort en attendant la fin de la semaine pour éviter des soucis à ses amis mais il fit promettre à Jessie de continuer à lui rendre visite tous les jours. La jeune femme se résolu à accepter ce choix.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. La conversation entre les deux amis s'acheva quand ils entendirent le déclic de la clef tournant dans la serrure.

- "Alors mademoiselle vous avez terminé votre travail? Il se fait tard, mon fiancé a besoin de sommeil pour récupérer!"

Jessie soupira tout en refermant sa valise de docteur. - "Vous tombez pile. Je viens de terminer. Je reviendrais lui rendre visite demain matin pour vérifier s'il y a une amélioration." Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle remarqua que Jessiebelle était accompagnée de deux autres femmes en tenues d'infirmières: blouse et pantalon rose. L'une était assez petite, dodue avec des cheveux bleus coupés courts, l'autre assez grande, costaude avec des cheveux blonds et Jessie lui remarqua un fort accent nordique lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire bonjour.

Jessiebelle jouait son rôle de fiancée soucieuse à la perfection. - "Dites-moi docteur" demanda-t-elle en se réadressant à Jessie au moment où elle lui tourna le dos "Vous pensez que mon fiancé pourra remarcher un jour?"

Jessie ne savait pas quoi dire exactement, donc elle improvisa. - "Pour tout vous dire, je ne peux pas vous donner une estimation exacte. Il est encore trop tôt. De plus, il lui faudrait plus d'examens et je ne dispose pas du matériel nécessaire pour ça. Il serait important qu'il aille à l'hôpital."

La fiancée aux cheveux rouges hocha sa tête tout en croisant ses bras, pas du tout décidée à ce que son fiancé sorte de la maison, même dans le but de se faire soigner. - "Sa vie n'est pas en danger?" demanda-t-elle.

- "Je ne pense pas."

- "Dieu du Ciel! Quel soulagement! Et bien alors, il restera ici en attendant le retour de ses parents. Je ne prendrais pas d'autre décision sans eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il sera choyé comme un coq en pâte ici. J'ai déjà commandé pour lui un fauteuil roulant électrique de la plus haute gamme pour l'aider à retrouver son indépendance. Merci d'être passée. Maintenant, laissez-faire les infirmières, vous voyez, il ne manquera pas de soins. Au revoir!"

Après cela, Jessie fut étonnée de se sentir poussée dans le couloir par la jeune fiancée désireuse de lui presser le pas.

James se sentit seul suite au départ de Jessie. Il remua pour chercher une position plus confortable contre ses oreillers lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étonnant; il pouvait à nouveau remuer les orteils. Il fallait absolument qu'il le dise à quelqu'un mais pas à n'importe qui! Il tourna son attention à la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis aperçevant Jessie dans le parc il cria pour l'en avertir. - "Jessie! Jessie! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive!" Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il soupira tristement, en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller assez déçu lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était plus seul. Deux infirmières l'entouraient et l'une d'elle tenait une seringue.

Pendant tout le temps où Jessie et James avaient discuté dans la chambre, Jessiebelle de son côté, avait accueillit les infirmières en leur racontant toute une histoire terrible au sujet de son fiancé, se faisant passer elle-même pour une victime. Elle avait inventé qu'il était un garçon très agité, que cela le rendait invivable et qu'elle était au bord de la dépression à cause de lui; pire encore depuis qu'il était cloué au lit car il n'arrêtait pas de crier, pleurer, faire des scandales et qu'en plus il était insomniaque. Elle avait donc demandé à ce qu'on lui injecte un puissant calmant pour l'obliger à dormir. L'histoire agrémentée de quelques billets verts avait poussé les infirmières à accepter sa requête.

- "Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire avec ça?" gémit James, ne comprenant pas la nécessité de recevoir une injection. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait une peur bleue des piqûres donc quand il vit l'aiguille s'approcher de son bras, il se mit à hurler. Son cri fut immédiatement assourdit par les mains de sa fiancée qui lui bâillonnait la bouche alors que le majordome Julian lui épinglait les bras. Un sentiment de panique s'empara de James qui réalisait que sa jeune fiancée était toujours la même créature insensible qu'avant. Il essaya de lutter en s'agitant, priant du regard toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient de ne pas croire cette dingue, en vain.

- "Vous voyez, je vous avez pas menti sur sa nervosité." susurra Jessiebelle d'un ton piteux. Des larmes de détresse piquèrent les yeux de James, il donna à sa fiancée un regard implorant, ensuite il sursauta en serrant ses paupières lorsqu'il sentit que l'aiguille traversait sa peau.

- "Chut, calme-toi mon tendre, c'est seulement un relaxant qui t'aidera à faire un gros dodo." chuchota la demoiselle. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, James sentit ses paupières s'allourdirent et sa vue devint floue. Sa dernière image fut le visage de la sadique qui lui caressait la joue en faisant croire à tous qu'elle désirait l'apaiser.

- "Mon pauvre trésor toujours si agité. C'est adorable, il ressemble à un ange quand il dort. "  
Un sourire égaya le visage de la belle qui serrait ses mains contre sa poitrine pour simuler de l'émotion.

Jessie de son côté, n'avait pas la moindre idée du mauvais tour qui venait de se jouer derrière elle. Elle se prépara à quitter la propriété en franchissant des buissons de la même façon qu'elle était venue lorsqu'elle fut surprise de voir le caninos de James accourir vers elle.

- "Wouf!"

Il lui bondit dessus, la faisant presque basculer au sol.

- "Hé, doucement! Je ne suis pas une intruse! Je sors par les buissons parce que c'est un raccourci."

Le chien pokémon paraissait vraiment très agité, il aboya plusieurs fois, tournant autour de Jessie pour l'empêcher de partir. En réalité, il voulait qu'elle reste pour protéger son maître car il ressentait qu'il était en danger mais Jessie ne comprenait rien, elle pensait que le chien voulait l'empêcher de partir parce qu'il la prenait pour une voleuse ou une indésirable.

Caninou attrapa le sac de docteur de Jessie par la poignée avec sa mâchoire puis il se mit à grogner en reculant pour entraîner la jeune femme avec lui.

- "Allez maintenant, laisse-moi, ça suffit! Tu vas finir par me faire démasquer! Du vent!" s'écria Jessie en luttant pour retenir son sac. Elle tira tant et si bien que la poignée se détacha.

- "Grrr! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fait! Tu ne sais pas combien coûte un tel déguisement?"

Soulevant le sac dans ses bras, elle partit à grand pas, furieuse après le chien.

- "WAF WOUF! Caninos! Grrr! Caninos! Caninos! WOUF!" - "Je t'en prie, ne pars pas! Tu ne peux pas laisser James ici avec cette folle un seul jour de plus, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est risqué! Il est danger!"

Mais le caninos ne réussit pas à se faire comprendre. Caninou gémit en regardant Jessie s'éloigner, se sentant désespéré de ne pas avoir pu se faire comprendre. Elle était sa seule chance de faire sortir son maître d'ici. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il avait de si urgent à lui dire sans qu'il ne lui soit possible de communiquer par la parole? Il avait surpris une conversation entre le majordome et le jardinier concernant l'état de paralysie de son jeune maître. Le majordome avait expliqué que pour éviter que son fiancé ne lui cause du souci, Jessiebelle avait prévu de le faire dormir la plupart du temps et qu'elle prévoyait aussi de lui infliger une forte punition s'il désirait se rebeller contre elle à un certain moment.

Le chien pokémon avait été catastrophé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Ca ne le rassurait pas du tout de savoir son maître aux soins de cette folle à lier. Il connaissait les mauvaises intentions de cette fille mieux que personne car il avait été témoin de beaucoup de mauvais actes de cette dernière envers son maître pendant leur enfance. Il savait parfaitement que la belle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour James et que la seule chose qui l'attirait vers lui était son argent, il sentait aussi qu'elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour le séquestrer jusqu'au retour de ses parents de peur de le perdre à nouveau et qu'elle allait compromettre les chances de guérison du jeune homme, allant jusqu'à le blesser s'il venait à récupérer trop tôt.

Jessie n'avait pas conscience d'un dixième de la gravité de la situation. Caninou devait impérativement faire quelque chose pour sortir son maître de ce danger.

Après avoir quitté la propriété, Jessie fut accueillie par Christopher qui l'accompagna jusqu'à un hôtel. Il lui annonça qu'Eric et Christine étaient retournés chez eux en taxi mais qu'ils lui avaient laissé la jeep et que lui; il allait rester avec eux.

- "Alors?" demanda-t-il aussi "Qu'as-tu décidé pour James?"

Jessie soupira, en haussant ses épaules. - "Il a l'air de ne pas se plaindre et il profite d'une chambre vraiment confortable. Il a choisi de rester laisser là tant que ça va bien, en attendant le feu vert de Zekor pour le conduire à l'hôpital de la Team Rocket. Je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance."

**(Note de l'auteur****: Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'avoue qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre. L'histoire se complique, donc si vous avez des conseils ou des idées à me donner ce ne sera pas de refus)**


	10. Quand tout ne se passe pas comme prévu

Le lendemain matin, quand Jessie se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle partageait avec Miaouss et Christopher elle fut étonnée de trouver ses 2 amis, toujours occupés de la même façon qu'elle les avait abandonné la veille au soir. Ils étaient restés assis devant l'ordinateur pendant toute la nuit. Elle partit prendre sa douche qui exceptionnellement ne dura qu'une demi-heure, puis elle se changea dans son déguisement de doctoresse. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain elle trouva les deux compères toujours assis au même endroit, penchés dans la même position, les yeux rivés sur l'écran; Miaouss la patte sur la souris et Christopher la main sur le clavier.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui vous scotche l'attention à ce point? Vous faites un jeu en ligne ou quoi?"

- "Pas du tout, nous recherchons quelques informations sur la famille de James. Ces gens se donnent une apparence trop "comme-il-faut" pour ne pas être louches." répondit Miaouss.

- "Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

- "Pas encore." fit Christopher avec un soupçon de déception dans le ton de sa voix - "Mais nous éplucherons leurs réseaux sociaux et boîtes mails jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve."

- "Christopher, tu veux bien me conduire au château de la famille de James?"

Le jeune homme était tellement occupé qu'il n'entendit pas Jessie. Elle soupira.

- "Bon, je vais me débrouiller toute seule."

Qu'est-ce que Jessie pouvait détester les ordinateurs! Non seulement elle ne comprenait rien à leur fonctionnement mais en plus, quand James commençait à donner de l'attention à l'un de ces maudits engins elle devenait à chaque fois transparente. Maintenant, le scénario se reproduisait avec Christopher et Miaouss.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme décida de se débrouiller seule. Donc, elle appela un taxi à sa sortie de l'hôtel puis s'y précipita et demanda qu'on la conduise à la propriété de la famille de James, préférant ne pas "déranger" ses amis dans leur grande concentration.

Une fois qu'elle atteignit la porte du château, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'être à nouveau accueillie par la voix grave du majordome dans le parlophone.

- "Vous désirez?"

Elle choisit ses mots soigneusement pour continuer à paraître la plus "classe" possible. - "Je suis le docteur Jessica Laroquette, la remplaçante du docteur Legrand; je viens rendre visite à mon patient comme il a été convenu hier soir."

- "Attendez un instant mademoiselle..."

Jessie pensa que le majordome la faisait patienter avant de lui ouvrir la porte mais il n'en était rien. Elle entendit chuchoter puis vint la réponse décevante.

- "J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il vous est impossible de voir le Maître James pour l'instant. Il se repose."

- "Quand pourrais-je revenir alors?"

- "En début d'après-midi."

Jessie partit patienter dans une cafétéria proche de la propriété, elle fit ensuite le tour de plusieurs boutiques jusqu'à 14 heures mais lorsqu'elle revint, elle fut accueillie de la même façon, avec approximativement les mêmes phrases à la seule différence que cette fois il lui fut demandé de se présenter en début de soirée.

La jeune femme commença à trouver cette habitude de prendre des siestes très suspecte car à sa connaissance, James n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur. Elle préféra penser que c'était le confort du lit gigantesque qui le poussait à devenir aussi fainéant; ça aurait été son cas à elle en tout cas. Elle continua sa visite des magasins, décidant d'attendre 17 heures.

Quand James se réveilla, il avait l'esprit complètement embrouillé. Ses souvenirs de la veille au soir étaient complètement flous, il se souvenait juste d'avoir reçu une visite d'une doctoresse ressemblant traits pour traits à Jessie mais il ne lui était plus possible de se rappeler de quoi ils avaient discutés, ni de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Par contre, ses souvenirs précédents sont arrivée au château de Jessiebelle et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là étaient encore parfaitement intacts.

- "Oh mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'ai une de ces migraines..." dit-il à voix haute. Il remua dans le lit, soulevant ses bras sur son visage puis il remarqua les manches bleues de son pyjama. Il trouva cela très étrange car il ne se souvenait pas avoir changé de tenue la veille. Avant son sommeil il se souvenait juste qu'il portait toujours son t-shirt noir et son pantalon de la Team Rocket. - "Ah Jessiebelle!" s'exclama-t-il espérant qu'elle n'avait pas profité de lui. Il repoussa ses couvertures puis fit voyager une main tremblante jusqu'au rebord de son pyjama et là, il découvrit avec effroi qu'il portait une couche-culotte. Son sang se glaça, jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'on le traite aussi indignement. Il mourrait de honte mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse déstabiliser pour autant. Il jura que sa fiancée allait l'entendre, histoire de voir qu'il était bien un homme et pas un petit enfant pour lequel on prend toutes les décisions. Il se redressa donc sur ses coudes, criant à plein poumons.

- "Jessiebelle! Viens immédiatement!"

Le cri de son fiancé n'échappa pas à la belle, qui était occupée à boire son thé dans une pièce adjacente.

Elle accouru dans la chambre en 5 secondes à peine. - "Qu'y-a-t-il très cher? Tu m'as appelé? Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillé, je commençais à croire que tu hibernais mon tendre."

James n'était pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter.- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ridicule?" demanda-t-il en indiquant son pyjama bleu aux bords à dentelles. Par cette phrase, il désirait également mentionner la couche-culotte sans en utiliser le mot.

Jessiebelle comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu de son fiancé. Elle sourit mesquinement tout en agitant son éventail devant son visage. - "Les infirmières ont jugé utile de te faire porter quelque chose de confortable afin de t'éviter plusieurs désagréments."

Le jeune homme n'avait pas le moindre souvenir du passage des infirmières, il trouvait ça d'autant plus troublant.

- "Je... suis peut-être en partie infirme mais je ne suis pas incontinent pour autant." Il serra ses dents, les sourcils froncés, vexé que son orgueil soit ébranlé par cette situation.

Il était inconscient qu'une demi-journée s'était écoulée depuis qu'il s'était endormit et il se croyait toujours la veille au soir mais le son d'un clocher proche annonçant 17 heures lui fit prendre conscience de la réalité.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelle heure est-il?" gémit-il, se sentant perdu.

Jessiebelle haussa les épaules. - "17 heures, pourquoi?"

- "17 heures? Mais comment est-ce possible? J'ai dormi si longtemps?"

- "Oui. Si tu as faim, je vais ordonner qu'on t'apporte ton repas."

- "Mais... mais comment... je ne comprend pas?"

La sournoise Jessiebelle avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Elle désirait maintenant faire croire à son fiancé qu'il commençait à perdre la tête, espérant ainsi le décourager pour éviter qu'il lutte pour son rétablissement.- "Peut-être que l'accident qui a causé la perte de tes jambes n'a pas seulement affecté tes membres."

James sursauta d'effroi. - "Tu penses que j'aurais pu avoir un traumatisme cérébral?" Il souleva ses mains sur son crâne. - "Mais c'est terrible, je risque de mourir alors!"

Jessiebelle voulait que James la croit compatissante. - "Il n'y a aucun danger vital. Tu vas seulement avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pendant plusieurs jours, les infirmières ont estimé environ hum... 3 semaines... Quand tes parents reviendront ils te retrouveront en pleine forme." rassura-t-elle faussement.

Mais le jeune homme ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré par les propos tenus par sa fiancée, ces étranges troubles de la mémoire étaient profondément déstabilisants. Il se souvint alors d'une bribe d'un moment de la veille au soir; l'instant où il avait pu remuer les orteils. Il essaya de recommencer le mouvement et s'aperçut que cette fois, non seulement il pouvait bouger l'extrémité de ses pieds mais il pouvait également mouvoir son bassin.

- "Oh Jessiebelle! C'est magique, je commence à retrouver la fonction de certains mouvements!"

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils. - "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

- "Je... je peux bouger les orteils et je crois que je vais pouvoir m'asseoir!"

James paraissait fou de joie, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa fiancée.- "Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il est impossible de se rétablir aussi rapidement!"

- "Pourtant je te l'assure, je le sent!"

La colère commença à s'emparer de Jessiebelle, elle décida de faire croire à James qu'il divaguait.- "C'est seulement ton esprit qui te joue des tours. Tu as dû recevoir un sacré coup sur la tête!"

Si la jeune demoiselle enrageait à l'idée que son fiancé retrouve la motricité de son corps c'est parce que cela risquait fortement de compromettre ses projets. Plus James serait invalide, plus il déprendrait d'elle, plus elle pourrait le diriger à sa façon. S'il retrouvait son autonomie cela signifierait qu'il pourrait également retrouver son pouvoir de rébellion et par conséquent, chercher un moyen de la fuir avant le mariage.

- "Je vais prévenir les infirmières pour qu'elles t'examinent immédiatement!"

- "Mais... et la doctoresse qui est venue hier soir?"

- "De quoi parle-tu?"

- "La femme charmante avec le tailleur blanc."

- "Mon pauvre James, tu as sans doute rêvé. Allez, repose-toi et arrête de réfléchir, ce n'est pas bon pour toi."

Jessiebelle n'avait pas apprécié la visite de cette doctoresse étrange la veille au soir, quelles sortes d'examens avait-elle fait subir à James? Sans doute était-elle responsable de l'amélioration de son état. Cette indésirable avait prévu de revenir le visiter ce jour-même et bien, c'était hors de question!


	11. Ch11:La persévérance finit tjs par payer

17 h 15, Jessie retourna au château de la famille de James pour la troisième fois de la journée; un peu plus tard qu'elle l'avait prévu en espérant que cette fois elle allait enfin pouvoir rendre visite à son ami. Mais lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte, la réponse du majordome fut toujours la même: "Il lui était impossible de voir James car il se reposait." Cette-fois, elle en avait le coeur net, il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal derrière ces murs. Son impulsivité reprit le dessus d'elle. Elle abandonna son attitude posée de "doctoresse" respectable et elle s'élança sur les portes, pieds et poings serrés. Elle s'acharna sur les poignées qui refusaient toujours obstinément de s'ouvrir puis elle commença à proférer des menaces dans le haut-parleur.

- "Je dois absolument visiter mon patient! Si vous m'en empêchez vous aurez affaire à la justice!"

Mais rien n'y fit, les ordres de Jessiebelle avaient été clairs, elle n'était plus la bienvenue.

- "Quand je pense que j'ai attendu toute la journée pour arriver à ce résultat là!" s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute, ne redoutant même plus que son identité soit dévoilée au grand jour. Quand elle quitta la propriété, elle fut étonnée de se sentir suivie. Inquiète, elle se retourna. Le caninos de James la suivait au pas.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?" lui demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu de la route. Le pokémon se remit à aboyer et à tourner autour d'elle comme il l'avait fait la veille.

- "Je ne suis plus chez toi et je n'ai rien volé alors fiche-moi la paix!"

Mais le pokémon n'était pas décidé à abandonner l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé; ses aboiements redoublèrent.

Jessie décida de l'ignorer. Elle appela son taxi puis y entra, sans plus donner aucune attention à Caninou. Cependant, le chien pokémon se mit à courser le véhicule.

Jessie le surveilla dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'arrêter de courir, épuisé et qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Elle se croyait enfin débarrassée de lui...

Arrivée à l'hôtel, la jeune femme retrouva Miaouss et Christopher attablés autour d'un repas copieux.

- "Et bien, je vois que vous ne vous ennuyez pas sans moi." dit-elle sarcastiquement. Christopher s'empressa de lui tirer une chaise.

- "Miaouss et moi nous fêtons notre petite victoire!"

La jeune femme leva un sourcil. - "De quoi parle-tu?"

- "On avait raison, les parents de James sont loin d'être aussi corrects qu'ils en ont l'air!"

- "J'ai réussit à m'infiltrer dans leurs réseaux sociaux et sur leurs comptes banquaires et j'ai découvert qu'ils brassaient de l'argent sale!" annonça Christopher.

- "De l'argent sale?"

- "Ils participent à la gestion d'un trafic de pokémon rares vendus au marché noir et la charmante petite fiancée de James collabore à tout ça."

- "Attends deux secondes Christopher, tu es entrain de me dire que la famille de James participe à des activités criminelles dans l'ombre?"

- "Bingo!"

- "Et vous avez des preuves de tout ça?"

- "Ouais!" fit Miaouss - "On a tout imprimé!"

Un large sourire souleva les lèvres de Jessie. - "Magnifique! Elle n'a pas voulu me laisser le voir aujourd'hui mais cette fois, c'est moi qui la tiens par sa corde sensible!"

La jeep de Christopher retourna devant la grille de la propriété quelques minutes plus tard. Jessie en sortit la tête haute puis appuya tranquillement sur la sonnette du parlophone.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se présenter, une caméra de surveillance s'était penchée sur elle. Elle l'attrapa du coin de l'oeil puis lui fit de grand signes de la main ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil.

- "Et oui, c'est encore moi le docteur Jessica Laroquette, Monsieur le majordome. Je sais que je suis indésirable ici mais je doute de rester interdite d'entrée plus longtemps car j'ai en ma possession quelques documents qui risquent d'intéresser fortement votre patronne."

Une voix retentit dans le parlophone. - "Veuillez patienter."

Cette fois, c'était bon signe. Le majordome prévint sa patronne du message de Jessie. Finalement, ce fut elle-même qui répondit.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me montrer mademoiselle? Vous avez saisit la justice pour m'obliger à vous laisser examiner mon fiancé? Je n'en ai que faire j'ai de très bons arguments contre ça!"

- "Je ne suis pas venue vous parler en tant que médecin. En réalité vous serez étonnée d'apprendre que je n'ai jamais exercé aucune formation médicale! La seule chose qui m'intéressait était de prendre des nouvelles de mon ami. Je suis Jessie de la Team Rocket, l'équipière de James."

Un souffle choqué se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur. - "Vous avez bien dit Team Rocket? Mon tendre fiancé travaille au service d'une organisation criminelle?"

- "Qu'y-a-t-il de choquant à cela alors que vous-même vous avez des activité illégale, de même que ses parents?"

Jessiebelle était de plus en plus choquée. - "De quoi parlez vous? Vous êtes complètement folle!"

Jessie secoua un doigt sarcastique devant la caméra. - "J'ai apporté avec moi quelques documents qui le prouve."

Aussitôt, les grilles glissèrent de côté, laissant le passage libre au véhicule.

Jessie se précipita à toute allure dans la jeep puis Christopher fonça jusqu'à l'habitation. Jessiebelle et son majordome attendaient patiemment sur le porche, les bras croisés. Elle fit voyager son regard plusieurs fois sur Jessie et la jeep puis elle s'approcha de l'autre jeune femme et la dévisagea attentivement.

- "J'ai sût dès le moment où vous avez franchi le seuil de la chambre de mon bien-aimé que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance. Vous avez apporté mon fiancé ici uniquement dans le but de me faire du chantage, tout était un coup monté depuis le départ. Je parie qu'il n'est même pas réellement blessé c'est pour cela qu'il récupère si rapidement. Avouez-le!"

Jessie hocha la tête. - "Ca va vous paraître fou mais pas du tout. James a réellement été victime d'un accident et j'attendais à ce qu'il se fasse soigner ici."

Jessiebelle fronça ses sourcils, assez sceptique- "Où sont les documents dont vous avez parlé plus tôt?"

- "Ici." fit Jessie en les agitant. Elle s'approcha de sa rivale pour lui déposer un paquet de feuilles entre les mains. Jessiebelle les éplucha du regard.

- "Il y a suffisamment de preuves pour vous incriminer tous les trois. Vous et vos modèles, les si respectables parents de James. J'oublie de préciser que mes amis possèdent plusieurs copies de ces documents."

Jessiebelle était tellement choquée qu'elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Elle nageait en plein cauchemar, rien n'était plus redoutable pour elle que de savoir que sa réputation et celle de ses futurs-beaux-parents étaient compromises - "Où vous êtes vous procurée cela?" s'étrangla-t-elle.

- "Nous sommes la Team Rocket..."

- "Ca va, j'ai compris vous me l'avez déjà dit! Quelle somme désirez vous?"

- "Je ne désire pas d'argent, je veux juste voir mon équipier!"

La fiancée hocha la tête, elle restait bornée.

- "James ne veut pas vous voir pour le moment. Il m'a demandé de ne laisser personne l'ennuyer, il désire prendre du repos."

- "WOUARF!"

L'aboiement fit sursauter tout le monde. Le pauvre Caninou, tout essoufflé venait de rejoindre le groupe.

- "Encore toi?" s'exclama Jessie. Elle souleva l'un de ses pieds, se préparant à lui donner un coup de botte pour le forcer à s'éloigner mais Miaouss se positionna devant elle. - "Attends, je crois qu'il veut nous dire quelque chose."

Caninou se calma et s'assit, se sentant soulagé que quelqu'un le comprenne enfin.

- "Allez vas-y mon gros lance ton topo!" lui demanda Miaouss.

Aussitôt, le chien pokémon passa aux aveux entre deux grognements.

- "Warf! Wouf! Caninos, waf, waf..."

En s'avançant devant le chien, Miaouss s'improvisa traducteur.

- "Il dit que cette sadique a prévu de droguer James pour l'obliger à dormir jusqu'au retour de ses parents, il entendu le majordome le raconter au jardinier. Elle avait aussi décidé de le corriger sévèrement à partir du moment où il voudrait s'opposer à ses ordres! Caninos dit que si nous laissons James ici, sa fiancée va tout mettre en œuvre pour l'empêcher de guérir. Tant qu'il est infirme elle a le plein pouvoir sur lui, elle ne ressent aucun amour pour lui, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est l'argent que lui rapportera le mariage!"

- "Ca suffit Jessiebelle, j'en ai assez entendu!" s'exclama Jessie à bout de nerfs. "C'est à vous que nous n'aurions jamais dû faire confiance. Je vais voir si James va bien!"

Tout en parlant, elle s'avança et poussa la fiancée hors de son passage.

Mais il était hors de question pour Jessiebelle de laisser échapper son fiancé convoité si facilement, chantage ou pas chantage, réputation en jeu ou pas.  
Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle s'empara de la pokéball de son rafflesia, prête à lui ordonner une attaque poudre dodo, lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose s'appuyer contre sa tempe. Elle se raidit et se calma aussitôt, sentant son sang se geler dans ses veines lorsqu'en tournant les yeux elle vit que Christopher la menaçait d'un pistolet.

- "Ne faites pas n'importe quoi mademoiselle."

Lentement, elle replaça sa pokéball dans sa poche.

Jessie et Miaouss fixèrent leur ami, tous deux incrédules. Depuis quand Christopher possédait-il une arme? Ils avaient toujours cru qu'il détestait ce genre de chose.

Avalant sa salive, Jessiebelle murmura le prénom de son majordome - "Julian..." , s'attendant à ce qu'il vienne à sa rescousse, mais l'homme s'était caché craignant pour sa propre vie. Manque de bol, la semaine précédente, elle avait justement donné des congés prolongés à sa troupe de gardes du corps car ils l'avaient agacée en lui demandant une augmentation.

Profitant que Christopher tenait la fiancée en joue, Jessie s'élança à l'intérieur de l'immense habitation. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers de marbre conduisant à la chambre de James, puis c'est le coeur palpitant qu'elle poussa la porte. Elle arriva juste à temps, les infirmières soudoyées par Jessiebelle n'étaient pas encore venues le droguer. Le jeune homme fut très étonné de la voir entrer dans la chambre.

- "Jessie, tu es là?"

- "Je t'avais promis de revenir."

- "Ah bon?"

Jessie fut étonnée par la réponse de James, il avait oublié leur conversation de la veille au soir? Cela ne faisait que confirmer les arguments de Caninou ainsi que ses doutes, il avait donc bel et bien été drogué.

- "En tout cas, ce tailleur te va très bien." ajouta-t-il, heureux de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête puisque la "charmante doctoresse" n'était pas issue de son imagination.

Jessie remarqua un fauteuil roulant dans le coin de la chambre. Jessiebelle n'avait pas menti sur ça mais sans doute l'avait-elle fait acheter pour se donner bon genre quand les parents du jeune homme rentreraient de leur voyage.

L'objet tombait à pic, elle savait maintenant comment elle allait se débrouiller pour faire sortir son équipier de là. Le seul problème restant était qu'il mette un peu de bonne volonté pour qu'elle l'aide à sortir du lit.

- "James... tu ne dois plus rester ici. Miaouss avait raison depuis le début, c'était une grossière erreur que de te reconduire chez toi. Jessiebelle avait de très mauvais projets pour toi; quoi que tu penses tu seras mieux avec nous."

- "Mais Jessie..."

- "Tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Miaouss, moi et Christopher n'est-ce pas? Et bien la meilleure chose à faire c'est de nous accompagner crois-moi. Si tu restes avec cette dingue tu peux être certain que tu ne va pas faire de vieux os. Et ça c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais accepter. Essaye de te souvenir de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, s'il te plaît..."

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme. Attendrit, James eut une sorte de déclic, les mots de cette dernière lui revinrent comme un flash dans la tête.

- "Quoi que je fasse dans la vie, ça me semblera valable si au moins toi, tu es toujours à mes côtés..."

Incapable de contenir ses émotions d'avantage, Jessie éclata en larme, mais c'était des larmes de joie.

Elle approcha le fauteuil roulant le plus prêt du lit puis s'empara des mains de James pour l'inviter à se redresser.

- "Tu crois que tu peux faire un effort?"

Le jeune homme donna à son amie un sourire attendrit.

- "Jessie, regarde... je peux m'asseoir..."

Jessie dût se frotter les yeux à plusieurs reprises, se demandant si elle rêvait ou non. Mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en réflexion. Elle se remit rapidement de ses émotions, se penchant sur le bord du lit pour soulever James dans ses bras.

- "Tu n'y arrivera pas je suis trop lourd..." chuchota-t-il.

- "J'aimerais bien voir ça!"

Quand elle était énervée, Jessie avait la force d'un mackogneur enragé. Ainsi poussée par l'adrénaline, sans aucun mal, elle réussit ainsi à soulever James et à le positionner dans le fauteuil. Une fois qu'il y fut bien installé, elle le poussa en courant dans le couloir en direction des escaliers.

- "On va se casser la figure si on prend ce chemin-là. Il y a deux ascenseurs au bout du hall." fit remarquer James.

- "Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dit?" répliqua Jessie alors que le fauteuil était déjà au bord des marches. Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour puis poussa le fauteuil dans un des ascenseurs. Juste au moment où les portes se refermèrent, l'ascenseur de service s'ouvrait laissant apparaître les deux infirmières, qui venaient seulement se mettre au travail après avoir siroté quelques tasses de café dans une pièce qui leur était reservée plus bas.

- "C'est pas vrai! Elle a réussit!" jubilèrent Miaouss et Christopher lorsqu'ils virent sortirent Jessie et James de l'habitation.

Jessiebelle tremblait de rage mais sous la menace du pistolet elle n'osait pas faire un mouvement ni pousser un cri.

Miaouss relaya Christopher pour tenir la belle sous la menace de l'arme quand le jeune homme reprit le volant. Une fois tout le monde en place dans la jeep et la chaise roulante abandonnée sur le terrain, ils démarrèrent au quart de tour. Jessiebelle attendit qu'ils soient à suffisamment de distance et quand elle se sentit enfin en sécurité elle hurla de refermer les grilles. Elle aurait voulu s'emparer d'un véhicule pour les poursuivre mais Caninou la tenait en respect en grognant. Julian n'avait pas une vitesse de réaction suffisante, les grilles se refermèrent juste après la sortie du groupe. Ils avaient réussit à récupérer James!

- "Et bien Christopher, on peut dire que cette fois encore c'est toi qui nous a tiré de nos mauvais draps. Mais que faisais-tu avec une arme?" demanda Jessie, une fois remise de ses émotions.

- "C'était un pistolet factice. J'ai pensé qu'il nous serait utile tôt ou tard et je ne me suis pas trompé."

Jessie, James et Miaouss éclatèrent de rire en réalisant que Jessiebelle et son majordome avaient été bernés par un simple joujou.

- "J'espère que Jessiebelle ne va plus essayer de revenir à la charge pour me récupérer plus tard..." chuchota James.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas." lui dit Jessie - "Avec le chantage que nous lui avons fait tout à l'heure, elle ne risque pas de venir nous chercher."

**(Note de l'auteur: l'idée de l'argent sale des parents de James m'avait été proposée par Haruka-fanfic, je ne savais pas comment l'utiliser alors que j'en avais envie, finalement j'ai trouvé la solution de l'introduire dans ce chapitre.)**


	12. Chapitre 12: Un appel innatendu

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, Christopher et Jessie transportèrent James en lieu sûr. Les déménagements d'un lit à l'autre commençaient à devenir une habitude pour lui. Certains auraient trouvé ça agréable mais pour lui, ça n'en était pas du tout le cas. Bien que la chambre et le lit d'hôtel étaient beaucoup moins spacieux que dans son château familial, James se sentait tout de même nettement plus à l'aise ici. Mais il n'avait plus qu'une attente, pouvoir enfin recommencer à bouger par ses propres moyens. Il était en bonne voie.

- "Alors comme ça tu sais t'asseoir?" lui demanda Jessie d'un ton taquin.

Il lui sourit. - "Oui et ce n'est pas tout, je sais aussi remuer les orteils." Il indiqua ses pieds "Tu vois?"

- "C'est incroyable. Tu m'étonneras toujours."

- "James a toujours été spécial, ça ne changera pas." plaisanta Miaouss.

Jessie ne rit pas de la blague. Elle était trop pensive pour ça. Elle observait son équipier attentivement, la main posée sur le menton. - "En tout cas, ton pyjama souffre d'un manque de goût réel."

- "Tu trouves aussi..."

- "On va changer ça!" Et comme pour souligner les paroles de la jeune femme, Christopher glissa un pyjama proprement plié, juste sous le nez de James.

- "Je te l'offre, c'est cadeau!"

- "C'est gentil mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis alité que je n'ai plus envie de porter des vêtements journaliers. Je préférerais remettre mon uniforme si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Les deux jeunes gens valides s'échangèrent des regards puis soupirèrent.

- "Malheureusement on a pas d'uniforme ici. Celui que tu portais précédément est resté chez ta fiancée. Tu veux peut-être que je t'offre un jeans et une chemise?" proposa Christopher.

James hocha la tête. - "Non ça ira."

- "Allez, ceci fera l'affaire en attendant!" déclara Jessie en s'emparant du pyjama de Christopher, ne supportant plus l'accoutrement rococo de James.

Elle se précipita sur lui avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, faisant voler les vêtements en l'air.

- "Attends! Mais attends!" gémit James. Jessie s'arrêta quand elle découvrit qu'il portait une couche. Pendant un instant, le duo partagèrent des regards embarrassés. Un silence pesant s'écoula pendant quelques secondes.

- "Bon, ça va, c'est pire que ridicule, je sais!" finit par souffler James en croisant ses bras. Il s'imaginait que Jessie allait éclater de rire mais au contraire, elle n'eut pas cette réaction.

- "Ca va, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise..." Elle se tourna vers Christopher, qui avait déjà compris et lui offrait un caleçon. - "Bon, je suppose que puisque tu sais bouger le bassin, tu sauras le mettre toi-même." Elle présenta le vêtement à James, la tête tournée. Il le prit, puis essaya de se changer mais il découvrit qu'il était toujours confronté à un problème, il ne réussissait toujours pas à soulever ses jambes.

- "Jessie..." murmura-t-il.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. - "Je n'en suis pas encore capable."

Elle se sentit désolée pour lui. D'une voix douce elle lui proposa. - "Je vais t'aider si tu veux bien."

Et James accepta. Il était très étonné par l'attention que Jessie démontrait pour lui, il avait toujours été habitué à la connaître si égoïste. Son accident avait changé beaucoup de choses, y compris dans leur relation.

Quand il fut habillé, James baissa ses yeux vers lui puis soupira en soulevant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. - Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air..."

Il était évident qu'il était toujours très soucieux de son physique. Pour le réconforter, Jessie partit chercher sa brosse à cheveux puis elle s'assit auprès de son ami et entreprit de le coiffer.

Cela il aurait très bien pu le faire lui-même mais il appréciait ces attentions.

- "Terminé! Tu es toujours aussi magnifique ne t'inquiète pas." fit Jessie en se relevant. Elle partit chercher le miroir sur pied qui se trouvait au bout de la pièce puis elle l'approcha du lit pour que James puisse en partie se voir.

Un joli sourire éclaira son visage. - "C'est vrai, ce pyjama ne me va pas mal du tout."

Jessie, Christopher et Miaouss étaient ravis du regain d'optimisme du jeune homme. Christopher allait lui proposer quelque chose à manger quand le téléphone portable se mit à sonner, les étonnant tous. Jessie s'empressa de fouiller les recoins chambre, ne se souvenant plus d'où elle l'avait laissé et elle finit par le trouver dans la salle de bain, de justesse, pile avant que le correspondant raccroche.

- "Allo?"

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'avoir le docteur Zekor à l'autre bout du fil. Il prenait des nouvelles de James? Comme c'était étonnant. En réalité, s'il appelait c'était pour savoir s'il y avait une amélioration de son état, uniquement dans le but de le renvoyer dans le cas contraire mais cela, tout le monde l'ignorait.

- "Jessie?" fit la voix du vieil homme à l'autre bout du James - "Comment se porte votre équipier? Est-ce que son état est resté stationnaire?"

La jeune femme hocha la tête, bien que le vieux scientifique ne pouvait pas la voir. - "Non docteur Zekor, justement, vous n'allez jamais me croire! Il peut à nouveau s'asseoir et remuer les orteils, c'est un miracle!"

Cette nouvelle attisa l'attention du scientifique. - "Il se rétablit si rapidement? Vraiment?... En effet c'est spectaculaire...?" Le vieil homme réfléchissait, il avait consulté les archives médicales de la Team Rocket et avait découvert que James s'était rétablit en un temps record de multiples fractures provoquées par une chute dans un ravin lors de sa formation. Le rapport faisait également état de nombreuses autres brûlures, fractures et autres blessures guéries toujours très rapidement. Il était également indiqué que James était doté d'une très grande endurance. (Ce garçon est un mystère pour la science, il pourrait intéresser mes collègues.)

- "Écoutez." fit le docteur Zekor - "Je vous avez mentionné qu'il vous faudrait patienter une semaine avant que l'hôpital de la Team Rocket puisse prendre en charge votre équipier blessé mais il s'avère que les médecins ont eu moins de surcharge de travail que prévu. Je vais libérer un hélicoptère. Vous pensez bien que je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre des recrues aussi prometteuses que vous. Je vous envoie l'aide médicale immédiatement."

Le commentaire élogieux était destiné à forcer la confiance de Jessie et en effet, elle n'eut pas l'ombre d'un soupçon par rapport à ce changement soudain de décision.

- "Oh merci docteur Zekor!"

- "Au revoir!"

Et il raccrocha. De derrière son téléphone, Zekor riait machiavéliquement. - "Ces jeunes sont si naïfs."

**(****Note de l'auteur****: Ce chapitre est plutôt court, je le trouve aussi peu inspiré. Il sert plutôt de transition avant la prochaine action. Le passage de Jessie faisant voler les vêtements en l'air est inspiré d'Un sacré mariage, quand Jessie force James à porter le costume, "Déguisé pour gagner" quand elle le force à se déguiser en Jessilina et cette image - .?server=171&filename=&res=landing  
Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et à m'encourager.)**


	13. Chapter 13: Une expérience douloureuse

Ce fut pas moins de quatre médecins de la Team Rocket qui vinrent chercher James pour le conduire à l'hélicoptère de Zekor. Jessie et Miaouss demandèrent à l'accompagner mais ça ne leur fut pas permis. Juste avant qu'il embarque, couché sur un brancard, Jessie s'empara de la main de son meilleur ami.

- "Voilà, je pense que nous sommes au bout de nos peines. Maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir recevoir les soins que tu mérites. Christopher va nous reconduire à la base Miaouss et moi; nous viendrons te rendre visite. J'espère que tu seras fort et que tu mettras toute ta bonne volonté dans ton rétablissement puis ta rééducation. Je veux te voir debout le plus vite possible, d'accord?"

James serra la main de son équipière à son tour. - "Dans quelques temps je te dépasserais à la course."

Quand l'hélico décolla, James regarda ses amis par le hublot, tous lui faisaient signe de la main mais son signe à lui était surtout destiné à Jessie.

- "Et voilà, il est parti." soupira Jessie, la tête levée vers le ciel, tout en observant disparaître l'hélicoptère à l'horizon.

- "J'espère que ce choix était le bon..." s'inquiéta Miaouss.

- "Cette fois il est avec la Team Rocket, nous DEVONS avoir confiance."

- "Mwouais..." l'affirmation de Miaouss n'était pas très motivée. Malheureusement, cette fois encore, son mauvais pressentiment ne le trompait pas.

Arrivé au centre hospitalier de la Team Rocket, James fut poussé dans un long corridor jusqu'à une salle plutôt étrange. Il y découvrit une sorte de table d'examen recouverte d'un papier blanc avec des tas d'ustensiles étranges l'entourant. Il y avait une grande vitre au fond et une petite salle adjacente dont la porte entrouverte laissait voir un bureau remplit de paperasses et un ordinateur. Il tourna la tête, autour de lui il pouvait voir plusieurs cages enfermant des pokémon somnolents ou endormis; cet endroit ressemblait plutôt à un laboratoire d'expérimentation qu'à une salle de soins.

Les quatre hommes le soulevèrent puis le déposèrent sur la table. Le pauvre était si inquiet qu'il n'osait pas bouger un muscle. Bientôt le docteur Zekor sortit de l'ombre et apparu devant lui.

- "Bonjour James."

Il répondit d'une voix faible. - "Bonjour docteur Zekor..."

- "Comme vous le savez ma spécialité est la reconstruction ADN de Pokémon fossilisés mais il m'arrive de faire quelques exceptions."

James ne comprenait pas du tout où le scientifique voulait en venir.

- "Malgré votre infirmité vous allez continuer à aider le parcours scientifique de la Team Rocket, James. Ce n'est plus l'ADN d'un pokémon qui va être analysé aujourd'hui mais celui d'un homme au pouvoir exceptionnel de guérison."

Le jeune homme sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il commençait à comprendre.

- "Grâce à votre endurance et votre capacité de rétablissement hors du commun, vous allez nous servir de cobaye humain."

James sursauta. Quel manque de bol! Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il s'était retrouvé coincé sans le savoir dans un piège dans lequel ses propres amis l'avait encouragé à tomber. Mais cette fois il se sentait prêt à affronter ce sacrifice car c'était pour la Team Rocket, l'organisation dans laquelle il s'était engagé corps et âme. S'il se montrait utile à la Team Rocket, Jessie serait fière de lui.

- "Alors James, vous vous sentez prêt à affronter ces tests?"

James regarda Zekor sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion sur son visage peut importe combien il se sentait effrayé intérieurement.

Il avala sa salive puis annonça. - "Je suis prêt."

Zekor se recula, faisant un signe de la main pour inviter plusieurs autres scientifiques en blouses blanches de s'approcher. - "Il est à vous!"

Ainsi, voici James transformé en un simple objet d'expériences.

Tout commença par une visite médicale pas vraiment ordinaire car plus poussée que d'habitude. James fut examiné sous toutes les coutures, de haut en bas, des oreilles aux orteils. Il trouva ces actions assez intrusives mais puisqu'il appréciait être le centre d'attention et qu'il se sentait utile pour l'organisation, il se laissa faire sans protester.

Les scientifiques se réjouissaient de la coopération de ce cobaye; c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion de voir. Il ne broncha pas, ne laissa pas échapper un mot, ne s'agita pas mais ce calme apparent devait avoir une fin et elle vint lorsqu'apparurent des aiguilles.

James détestait la vue des aiguilles et des seringues. Il aurait dû s'être habitué aux piqûres après toutes ces fois où Cacnéa lui avait planté ses gros aiguillons de cactus dans la peau quand il lui faisait des câlins; mais pas du tout, les piqûres dans le cadre médical étaient associées à une phobie pour le pauvre garçon.

Dès qu'il sentit l'odeur de l'alcool suivie de la sensation de froideur du coton humide qui touchait sa peau, il commença à pâlir et à trembler, puis quand un des scientifiques serra un garrot autour de son biceps il comprit que ce n'était pas une simple piqûre qui l'attendait mais une prise de sang. La terreur s'empara de lui, alors il pût pas s'empêcher de reculer son bras et il se redressa.

- "Arrêtez! Ca c'est au dessus de mes forces, je ne supporte pas la vue de mon propre sang!"

Mais les scientifiques n'avaient que faire des plaintes du jeune homme. Pour eux, il n'était rien de plus qu'un sujet d'expérience. Il fit un mouvement pour essayer de fuir, perdant le drap qui recouvrait sa modestie dans son geste, sans même se soucier de la présence de trois autres scientifiques féminines qui entraient et sortaient dans la pièce. Malheureusement, sans sensibilité dans les jambes il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il faillit rouler en bas de la table et se fit rattraper de justesse par trois paires de mains. Ces hommes l'immobilisèrent sur la table, un appuyant sur ses épaules, un autre sur ses poignets et le dernier sur ses hanches. Il ne pût se retenir de pleurer.

- "Non! Par pitié, ne faites pas ça!"

Puisque ses supplications tombaient dans des oreilles sourdes il se résigna, tournant sa tête de côté en serrant ses paupières pour ne pas assister à son propre supplice. Mais le scientifique chargé de lui faire la prise de sang n'était pas délicat, il avait raté la veine.

- "Bon sang, les veines roulent, je recommence."

James hyperventila, la simple mention de ses veines suffisait à lui donner envie de tourner de l'oeil.

L'aiguille perça sa peau une seconde fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième et à chaque fois le scientifique râtait son coup. Finalement, James ressentit une sensation de pincement lui faisant comprendre que cette tentative était la bonne.

Il osa un regard vers son bras et en voyant les tubes se remplir de son propre sang il perdit connaissance.

- "Hé! Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous!"

James ouvrit les yeux en sentant qu'on lui secouait les épaules. Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, toujours pris de nausées suite à sa prise de sang. Cependant, il se sentit soulagé de constater que ce mauvais moment était passé.

Un des scientifiques lui présenta un récipient en carton pour lui éviter de vomir par terre au cas où sa nausée serait trop forte mais il le repoussa par fierté.

- "Non ça va, je vais mieux."

James avait honte d'avoir paniqué et de s'être évanouit pour une simple prise de sang. Il désirait se montrer digne et courageux devant ces personnes employées par la Team Rocket car la lâcheté était très mal vue sous ces murs.

Prenant son souffle, il se redressa puis, les bras croisés, il annonça virilement: - "Je suis prêt pour la suite."

Les scientifiques s'échangèrent des sourires moqueurs; trouvant ridicules à quel point ce garçon pouvait être naïf.

- "Allez le brave, couchez-vous."

James se sentit flatté par cette mention de "brave" il n'avait pas du tout saisit le côté cynique de la phrase. Il exécuta l'ordre, redéposant le sommet de son corps contre la table lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'attachait avec des sangles. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que le scientifique se réadresse à lui.

- "Vous allez pouvoir nous démontrer toute l'étendue de votre courage en reçevant la pose d'une sonde urinaire sans anesthésie."

- "Quoi? Eh mais non, attendez! Je ne suis pas du tout prêt pour ça!"

Et hop, le scientifique enfonça la sonde sans prévenir. La douleur fut insurmontable, malgré toute sa volonté pour essayer de récupérer son calme ça lui fut impossible. Un hurlement animal s'échappa de la gorge du pauvre James, résonnant dans tout l'ensemble du bâtiment, faisant sursauter Zekor qui était occupé sur son ordinateur dans un bureau proche.

Le vieil homme éclata d'un rire malveillant.

_**(**_**Note de l'auteur:** _**Je remercie une fois de plus Haruna-fanfics pour ses idées qui m'ont permis d'avancer un peu ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai mentionné avec Cacnéa, James devrait être habitué à être un souffre-douleur avec toutes ces fois où ses pokémon lui ont démontré leur affection de façon toujours plutôt douloureuses sans oublier les innombrables fois où il a été carbonisé, électrocuté, frappé par Pikachu ou les pokémon des amis du "morveux".)**_


	14. Chapitre 14: Visite et soupçons

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de James. Jessie et Miaouss étaient retournés à la base et logeaient quelques étages au-dessus du laboratoire où James était examiné.

Jessie surveillait le téléphone, attendant un appel de Zekor pour qu'il lui donne le feu vert pour rendre visite à son ami mais n'entendant jamais rien venir. S'en était trop! Elle finit par s'impatienter.

Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- "Où vas-tu?" lui demanda Miaouss en la voyant sur le point de sortir.

- "Je vais prendre des nouvelles de James."

- "Attend, je t'accompagne!"

Les deux amis descendirent au sous-sol, ils se présentèrent au secrétariat du centre hospitalier de la Team Rocket, demandant à voir leur équipier. La question de la secrétaire fut sans équivoque:

- "Vous avez un rendez-vous?"

Jessie et Miaouss hochèrent la tête, que pouvaient-il faire d'autre?

- "Non."

- "Alors vous et votre pokémon vous n'êtes pas autorisés à visiter votre ami."

- "Nous pouvons avoir une autorisation spéciale du docteur Zekor! Nous travaillons pour lui, il peut nous faire une exception!"

La secrétaire soupira. - "Le docteur Zekor? C'est étrange." La femme était pensive, le vieux scientifique ne travaillait normalement pas en accord avec le centre hospitalier qui soignait les recrues blessées "Je vais contacter le laboratoire pour voir ce qu'il peut faire pour vous..." Elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone puis commença à parler.

- "Docteur Zekor, il y a ici une jeune femme qui désire rendre visite à un jeune homme qui selon elle, à été admis ici suite à votre demande."

- "Cette personne ne vous a pas menti. Son équipier blessé contribue à une expérience. Ne lui parlez pas de ce détail mais dites lui que je vais la reçevoir à l'instant."

- "Très bien docteur, merci."

La secrétaire se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de contribuer à une expérience pas très nette qui concernait un humain mais comme elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son travail, elle préféra ignorer sa conscience et garder le silence. Elle raccrocha d'une main tremblante, assez troublée, puis reprit son calme et promis d'un ton neutre: - "Le docteur Zekor va vous reçevoir immédiatement pour voir ce qu'il y a possibilité de faire pour vous. Veuillez patienter en salle d'attente s'il vous plaît."

Jessie se trouva satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle partit s'asseoir avec Miaouss.

Comme attendu, Zekor se présenta à eux quelques minutes plus tard;

- "Vous désirez prendre des nouvelles de votre équipier je présume?"

- "C'est exactement ça."

- "Vous tombez bien. Il a subit une série d'examens et en ce moment il se repose. Veuillez me suivre je vais vous conduire à sa chambre."

Zekor avait vraiment pensé à tout pour gagner la sympathie de Jessie. Il avait fait transporter James dans une chambre aménagée en tous points comme une véritable chambre d'hôpital pour que la jeune femme et son compagnon pokémon ne suspectent rien de ses projets d'expérience sur leur ami.  
Et sa manipulation ne fonctionnait pas uniquement sur Jessie mais également sur James lui-même.

Quand Jessie et Miaouss entrèrent dans la chambre, ils le trouvèrent paisiblement occupé à lire un magazine people. Jessie se sentit soulagée de le voir comme ça.

- Alors comment te sens-tu James?" lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme retira son attention du magazine dès qu'il reconnu sa voix.

- "Oh Jessie c'est toi? Hum, je vais bien."

Miaouss remarqua une légère teinte rosée sur les joues du jeune homme qui trahissaient une sorte d'embarras.

- "Tu trouves ta chambre confortable? Tes examens se sont bien passés?" questionna le pokémon se doutant de quelque chose.

- "Je ne manque de rien, en plus la nourriture est super bonne ici on m'a servit des brochettes et de la mousse au chocolat en dessert; tu vois, j'ai même des magazines pour me passer le temps. Et les examens ce n'était rien du tout, je n'ai même pas eu mal.." mentit James. Il voulait se faire paraître brave devant Jessie et surtout Zekor qui était debout sur le pas de la porte. En réalité, à l'intérieur de lui, il mourrait de honte de s'être dégonflé, d'avoir pleuré, essayé de s'enfuir et hurlé à la vue des aiguilles.

Craignant que Miaouss ne pousse d'avantage de questions qui pourraient faire révéler à James certains points dérangeants, Zekor décida de tourner les choses en sa faveur.

- "Les résultats des premiers examens sont plutôt encourageants. Votre équipier devrait retrouver sa mobilité complète d'ici quelques jours." affirma-t-il, ne mentant pas sur ce point. - "Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer sur la durée exacte que pourra prendre son rétablissement complet. C'est d'ailleurs un sujet qui nous intéresse beaucoup."

Jessie était folle de joie d'entendre ces nouvelles. - "James pourra donc remarcher un jour?"

- "Absolument. Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire quand. Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé la mobilité de ses jambes il devra suivre une rééducation et à ce point tout dépendra de sa propre volonté à guérir."

Jessie éclata de joie. - "Tu entends ça James? C'est une super bonne nouvelle!" Elle bondit au cou de son ami, le serrant dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit à son tour, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en appuyant son visage contre son épaule comme s'il désirait cacher qu'il pleurait. Cela n'échappa pas à Miaouss; James pleurait peut-être de bonheur à l'idée de pouvoir remarcher mais il devait y avoir autre chose caché par dessous car de la façon dont il s'aggripait à Jessie il paraissait vouloir lui dire _"Ne me lâche pas s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, je fait tout pour rester brave mais au fond de moi je meurt de peur"_ le pokémon connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que personne et même quand ce dernier n'exprimait pas ouvertement ses émotions, Miaouss les devinait.

Maintenant assuré que le trio conservaient leur pleine confiance en lui, Zekor quitta la chambre.

Jessie et James restèrent dans les bras de l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes puis Jessie se recula pour se saisir du visage du jeune homme. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur ses joues, repoussant les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui s'étaient collées dessus à cause de ses larmes et elle le dévisagea.

- "Tu me sembles un peu pâle et tu as les traits tirés. Ce sont sans doutes toutes ces mésaventures qui t'ont anéanti, on ferait mieux de te laisser te reposer."

- "Les médecins ont dit qu'ils allaient me donner des vitamines."

- "Magnifique! Tout va bien alors."

Maintenant qu'elle pensait que James était bien soigné, Jessie pouvait enfin retourner à ses propres occupations, le coeur léger. Elle se redressa pour partir mais James l'attrapa par le poignet.

- "Je n'ai plus envie de dormir, j'ai eu mon compte de sommeil forcé à cause de Jessiebelle! S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu avec moi."

Elle le dévisagea.

- "Mais pourquoi? Tu n'as plus besoin de nous maintenant. Tu dois continuer à te reposer."

- "Non, j'ai simplement besoin de ta présence encore un peu. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, je ne suis vraiment heureux que quand toi et Miaouss vous êtes à côté de moi, s'il vous plaît, restez."

Jessie interprêta cette réaction de James comme une sorte de réaction post-traumatique après son bouleversement de s'être retrouvé confronté à sa fiancée dérangée. Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et aussitôt il se réaggripa à elle, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle comme un enfant qui désirait être câliné par sa mère. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, le plus naturellement du monde, ne réalisant pas qu'il l'embarrassait un peu. Ecoutant les battements rythmiques de son coeur il commença à se détendre. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, Jessie restait sans réaction, elle n'osait plus l'enlacer en retour. Sa fierté lui dictait de repousser James en lui hurlant d'être moins collant mais elle appréciait ce contact, donc elle le laissa faire, détournant son visage de Miaouss pour éviter que ce dernier ne remarque qu'elle faisait preuve de faiblesse en rougissant. Mais le pokémon n'était pas préoccupé par les sentiments partagés par ses amis, il était inquiété par autre chose; un soupçon dicté par son instinct qui refusait de partir. Il bondit à côté du couple puis il caressa le dos de James et il sentit qu'il tremblait un peu.

- "James?" questionna le pokémon - "T'es certain que tu te plaît vraiment ici? On t'a rien fait de mal ici, hein? T'es sûr qu'on ne va pas te faire subir des tests bizarres ou douloureux?"

Il soupira - "Mais oui je t'assure! C'est seulement vous qui me manquez!"

Jessie réprimanda le pokémon. - "Comment oses-tu douter de la Team Rocket?"

- "Il a un comportement bizarre."

- "Tu l'as dit toi-même, James est TOUJOURS bizarre. Tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas la solitude! Arrête de l'inquiéter!"


	15. Chapitre 15: Quand il semble

**Chapitre 15: Quand il semble ne plus y avoir de lumière au bout du tunnel**

Après avoir quitté la chambre de leur ami, Jessie et Miaouss s'avancèrent dans le couloir mais malgré les réprimandes de Jessie, Miaouss ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sentir préoccupé. Peu importe combien il essayait de s'en persuader, il ne réussissait plus à retrouver sa confiance au docteur Zekor.

Quand Jessie poussa une porte pour quitter l'annexe du bâtiment de la Team Rocket où était situé le centre hospitalier, Miaouss fit demi-tour pour y retourner.

"Mais où vas-tu?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"J'arrive, j'ai une dernière chose à dire à James."

"Tu vas le fatiguer avec tes paroles."

"Non, je te promet de faire vite!"

"Je te donne 5 minutes."

Suite à ces mots, Jessie s'assit sur un banc pour attendre son équipier pokémon. Ce dernier se précipita dans les couloirs pour retourner jusqu'à proximité de la chambre de James mais une fois arrivé-là, il se cacha au coin d'un mur. Il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ensuite le lit dans lequel était couché son ami apparu, poussé par des hommes en blouse-blanche comme s'il était un malade qui allait être conduit en salle d'opération.

Du coin de son oeil, Miaouss aperçu le visage déconfit de James, il était clair qu'il n'était pas serein. Son regard fuyant voyageait tout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à fuir mentalement mais il ne s'agitait pas, il restait immobile comme si il se sentait forcé d'accepter ce qu'on allait lui faire. Connaissant James et sa loyauté envers la Team Rocket, ce comportement n'avait rien d'étonnant pour Miaouss; en tout cas une chose était claire, les circonstances ne faisaient qu'amplifier ses doutes.

Par l'horloge située sur un mur proche, Miaouss avait remarqué qu'il était 23 heures! Pourquoi James devrait-il recevoir des examens à cette heure là? Le docteur Zekor avait clairement dit que le jeune homme devait se reposer car il avait déjà reçu de nombreux tests alors pourquoi était-il conduit hors de sa chambre? Il observa les scientifiques pousser le lit jusqu'à un ascenseur puis appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Alors qu'ils attendaient, les hommes commencèrent une discussion entre eux, Miaouss en profita pour se faufiler jusqu'au lit puis il bondit sur le panneau du dessous, caché par la longueur des draps et il espionna la conversation des hommes. Malheureusement ceux-ci chuchotaient tellement bas qu'il pouvait seulement percevoir des bribes de mots; il essaya de comprendre ou d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait en traduire.

"résistance accrue à l'électricité"

"série de test..."

"... le seuil de la douleur..."

"voir ce qui est capable d'endurer..."

"lâche mais..."

"faculté d'endurance très particulière"

"récupération étonnante..."

Et enfin le mot fatidique

"Cobaye"

Une mélodie fit comprendre que l'ascenseur était arrivé à bon port, Miaouss bondit hors de sa cachette au moment pile où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il regarda le numéro de l'étage où serait conduit James: moins 1: le sous-sol, où se situaient justement les laboratoires d'expérimentations sur les pokémon. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre! Miaouss devait absolument alerter Jessie!

Il couru à toute allure pour retourner jusqu'à son équipière lorsqu' alors qu'il se précipitait dans le couloir, il remarqua la porte d'un vestiaire où étaient certainement rangées les blouses blanches des scientifiques. Quelle aubaine! Un léger détour s'imposait...

Jessie était toujours assise sur son banc, attendant Miaouss. En patientant elle s'était mise à penser à la réaction étrange que James avait eue. Il s'était agrippé à elle comme s'il était terrorisé, pourtant il avait affirmé le contraire mais... après tout, il avait fait lui-même le choix de se sacrifier en retournant dans sa famille plus tôt, malgré les risques que ça comportait pour lui alors...

En y réfléchissant ben, elle se dit que peut-être Miaouss avait-il raison cette fois encore, peut-être James se sacrifiait-il à nouveau sans qu'elle ne le remarque. La Team Rocket n'était pas une organisation honnête ou scrupuleuse, ils ne verraient aucun problème à user de la confiance de leurs agents les plus fidèles.

Elle pouvait toujours ressentir la sensation des bras de son meilleur ami enveloppés autour d'elle, la serrant si fort qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, elle avait si été bouleversée en cet instant qu'elle avait à nouveau ressentit ce sentiment bizarre qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé depuis un long moment déjà; une attirance particulière, un désir d'être plus proche de James, plus proche que simplement sa meilleure amie.

Jessie sentit une étrange chaleur monter à ses joues, son coeur recommençait à palpiter plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle posa sa main dessus. James, son James, elle se sentait prête à remuer ciel et terre pour lui... Pourvu que son état s'arrange, pourvu qu'il se remette à marcher; elle ne voulait plus le voir malheureux. Elle rêvait de retrouver le garçon insouciant, parfois agaçant. Il était devenu tellement sombre et sinistre depuis le début de leur mission à Unys et cet accident qui l'avait plongé dans la déprime, verrait-elle réapparaître un jour son large sourire enfantin sur son si beau visage? Son visage... Elle eut soudain un flash devant les yeux: la figure pâle de son ami sur lequel ses cheveux s'étaient collés sur ses joues parce qu'il avait pleuré. Pourquoi aurait-il pleuré s'il était heureux d'être soigné au sein même de l'organisation qu'il vénérait?

Elle se redressa au moment pile où Miaouss la rejoignait. Elle remarqua qu'il tenait des blouses blanches pliées entre ses pattes, des masques, bonnets et des stéthoscopes.

"Tu as fait vite. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça?"

"Jessie, j'ai été témoin de quelque chose de terrible. Le professeur Zekor nous a menti, James ne se repose pas, j'ai vu des scientifiques l'emporter au laboratoire. Ils ont parlé de lui en tant que cobaye et ils ont dit aussi parlé de série de test, de seuil de la douleur. Mes craintes étaient fondées, ce n'est pas non plus ici qu'il sera en sécurité!"

"Tu es certain?"

Miaouss n'avait plus de temps à perdre en justifications, il lança une longue blouse blanche, un masque et un bonnet de chirurgien à Jessie ensuite il se hâta de revêtir, l'une des chemises les plus courte qu'il avait pût trouver dans le vestiaire (probablement la chemise d'un scientifique nain). Cependant, il était si petit que cette dernière traînait tout de même par dessous ses pattes.

Jessie fut rapidement transformée en scientifique à son tour. Elle avait tiré des leçons de ses deux dernières mésaventures. Elle était déterminée, plus personne n'abuserait de sa confiance pour faire subir du mal à son James, elle ne le confierait plus à personne. Désormais ce serait elle qui prendrait soin de lui!

Quelques minutes plus tard, personne dans le centre hospitalier, ni la secrétaire, ni les autres membres du personnel croisés en chemin, ne se préoccupèrent de l'aspect plus que bizarre des deux nouveaux "médecins" qui se baladaient dans le bâtiment.

Jessie et Miaouss n'eurent aucun mal à entrer dans l'ascenseur, ni à s'avancer dans le long corridor désert et lugubre qui conduisait à une salle en retrait de tout. Ils inspirèrent et s'échangèrent des regards pour se donner confiance une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à la porte large, sur laquelle une petite fenêtre rectangulaire leur permettait d'apercevoir quelques scientifiques leur tournant le dos. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'être trompés, leur ami devait sans doute être à l'intérieur, c'était l'unique salle d'examen en retrait et seul le corridor l'y conduisant était éclairé.  
Tous deux posèrent leur main et patte en même temps sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, le spectacle à l'intérieur leur glaça le sang.

La salle bleue était faiblement éclairée, seule la table d'examen était mise en valeur au milieu de la pièce, exposée juste sous un spot aveuglant, il y avait aussi plusieurs écrans autour de lui et d'autres appareils bizarres et cette vitre énorme au fond, probablement prévue pour la visite d'autres scientifiques pas encore confirmés qui devraient s'instruire (ou pour une éventuelle visite du boss).

James sanglotait, atonique, les bras enveloppés sur son visage alors que plusieurs personnes, dont il était impossible de définir s'ils étaient des hommes ou des femmes, s'affairaient tout autour de lui avec des ustensiles de toute sorte, sans doute prêts à lui faire subir des choses que Jessie ne voulait même pas imaginer. La jeune femme et le pokémon s'échangèrent un signe de la tête pour se faire comprendre à chacun qu'ils étaient arrivés pile au bon moment avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal pour leur ami.

"HEURM! EXCUSEZ-MOI!" s'exclama Miaouss en déformant sa voix haute en un ton pompeux avec un drôle d'accent, pour attirer l'attention de tout le personnel médical juste au moment où plusieurs scientifiques s'était emparés de capteurs alors que d'autre commençaient à envelopper des sangles autour du corps du jeune homme effrayé.

"Le docteur Zekor a demandé à vous voir tous dans sa salle de réunion, immédiatement! Il y a un problème d'une énorme importance dont il doit vous parler avant le commencement des tests."

Miaouss avait complètement improvisé sa phrase et pourtant tous les scientifiques tombèrent dans le panneau. L'expérimentation étant un projet ultra-secret, personne à part les personnes choisies par Zekor ne devaient être au courant, donc ils ne doutèrent pas de la véracité de la phrase. En plus, c'était limite si les scientifiques se reconnaissaient entre eux sous ces masques et ces bonnets en tous points identiques.

Tout le monde avait abandonné James sur la table d'expérimentation sans demander son reste. Tout le monde... sauf Jessie et Miaouss; tous deux étaient sidérés par la naïveté de ces personnes pourtant sensées posséder un Q.I supérieur. Ils s'approchèrent de leur ami, mais ce dernier ne les reconnut pas. Il gardait ses yeux fermés, occupé à se lamenter mentalement sur son sort, se préparant à essayer de rester aussi fort que possible pour lutter contre la douleur, priant qu'il ne se dégonflerait plus comme la fois précédente. Il était tellement concentré à essayer de gérer ses émotions qu'il ne sentit pas qu'on le recouvrait d'un drap puis que la table sur laquelle il était couché, commençait à voyager.

Il comprit seulement qu'il y avait du changement quand il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit ses yeux, curieux de savoir pourquoi on le changeait de local.

Bien qu'il n'attendait pas une réponse, il essaya de demander d'une petite voix"Mais heu vous me ramenez à ma chambre?" à l'étrange scientifique debout à côté de lui, qui observait les chiffres de l'ascenseur, apparemment très stressé(e) en chuchotant"Dépêche, dépêche, dépêche..."  
Au même moment, la sonnerie annonçant l'ouverture des portes retentit. Les deux "scientifiques" firent un bond de joie puis poussèrent le lit à l'intérieur. Une fois les portes refermées ils tournèrent enfin leur attention à James.

"Tu ne nous reconnais pas?" demanda Miaouss, déformant toujours sa voix pour taquiner son ami.

James ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes puis s'assit pour regarder tour à tour les deux drôles de personnes qui l'entouraient. L'un des scientifiques était plutôt grand, l'autre ressemblait à un nain. Il fit la moue."Et bien..." mais il regarda ensuite plus attentivement le ou plutôt la scientifique plus grande.

"Non... ne me dites pas que..."

"Si! C'est bien nous!" s'exclama Jessie"On est revenus te tirer de ce mauvais tour."

"Mais mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je rend service à la Team Rocket là! Vous étiez d'accord avec ça pourtant! Ils allaient me guérir en plus! HA! Je n'y comprend plus rieeeen!"

James se saisit la tête entre ses mains, simulant une migraine en pleurnichant comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'esprit en marmelade et qu'il ne voulait plus réfléchir.

"Ca fait 3 fois qu'on te tire du pétrin, tu devrais nous remercier!"

**Ding!**

Dès que les porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrirent, Jessie et Miaouss poussèrent le lit au nez et à la barbe de la secrétaire du centre médical qui les regarda sortir à toute allure hors du bâtiment. Elle fut si étonnée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de réagir en alertant la sécurité.

La jeune femme et le pokémon poussèrent James pendant près d'une demi-heure, se plongeant dans les profondeur d'une forêt totalement obscure, ignorant complètement où il se dirigeaient, prenant le risque de croiser la route de pokémon sauvages nocturnes.  
Essoufflé, Miaouss profita de l'occasion que Jessie ne pouvait rien faire pour retrouver sa cachette sous le lit, la laissant seule à courir. Finalement, la jeune femme s'arrêta exténuée lorsqu'elle la douleur d'un point de côté fut trop insupportable.

"Non mais vous savez ce que vous faites?" s'écria James, paniqué par la noirceur de la forêt. "Vous m'avez conduit au milieu de nulle part! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je déménage en l'espace de 48 heures à peine! J'suis au bout du rouleau! Vous ne vous rendez-pas compte que nous sommes tous trois entrain de devenir fous? Ca aurait été tellement plus simple de me conduire dans un hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal dès le début!"

"Et tu aurais fini en prison dès ton rétablissement? C'est ça que tu voulais?"

"Et alors Jessie? Réalise un peu! Finir sous des barreaux ça n'aurait pas été pire que tous ces pièges dans lesquels je suis tombé."

En plus de son point de côté, la jeune femme souffrait de migraine. Ils étaient perdus en pleine nuit au milieu de nulle part, avec James toujours incapable de marcher, probablement traqués par la Team Rocket, peut-être pourquoi pas aussi par sa fiancée déjantée si, dans le pire des cas, elle n'avait pas décidé d'abandonner et comble de malchance, elle avait perdu le téléphone portable, donc elle n'avait même plus aucune possibilité de contacter Christopher.

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils donc jamais faire quelque chose de bien sans s'attirer des ennuis? Pourquoi tous leurs plans semblaient-ils toujours voués à l'échec? Comment était-il possible d'avoir autant la poisse?

"Allez, courage Jessie" pensa-t-elle "Chaque problème à sa solution. Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas abandonner."

Baisser les bras, ce n'était certainement pas son genre.

Alors qu'aucune solution ne semblait se présenter, une idée ingénieuse traversa la tête de Jessie. Elle s'empara de sa pokéball puis la jeta au sol.

-"Apparais, chovsourir!"

Miaouss s'intrigua."Jessie ce n'est pas le moment de faire un entraînement pokémon." Tout à coup il comprit"Chovsourir? Mais oui! Elle sait se diriger dans la nuit!"

À suivre...

**(****Note de l'auteur****: Désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre a pris plus de temps que prévu mais je n'ai pas disposé de beaucoup de temps libre cette dernière semaine pour écrire.  
Jessie, James et Miaouss vont se sortir du pétrin et par la même occasion, la fan-fic va cesser de tourner en rond. Je remercie Maldorana pour son encouragement et ses magnifiques idées sans qui je n'aurais jamais réussit à trouver l'inspiration pour la suite. Si vous aussi vous avez des idées à proposer je suis à votre écoute dans l'espoir que cette fanfic se termine dans quelques chapitres de plus} de la façon la plus proche à vos attentes.)**


	16. Chapitre 16: Chamailleries

**(Note de l'auteur: Avant que vous débutiez la lecture de ce chapitre, je tenais à préciser que plus de la moitié des idées sont issues de l'imagination débordante de Maldorana. Nous l'avons co-écrit via le "messenger de windows" Ce chapitre est donc une entière collaboration.)**

**Chapitre 16: Chamailleries**

Jessie avait demandé à son pokémon de leur trouver un abri pour la nuit. Elle le suivit grâce à son cri car elle ne voyait rien devant elle, la forêt étant aussi noire que de la purée de pois. Après une heure de marche, toujours à pousser James; la jeune femme était épuisée et avait les pieds et le dos en compote. Elle s'arrêta en courbant l'échine, sur le point de perdre tout espoir, quand Chovsourir s'agita, faisant du bruit avec ses ailes. Jessie se redressa.

- "Tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

Les cris du pokémon devinrent plus insistants. Revigorée, Jessie accéléra ses pas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la forme d'une cabane se dressant devant elle.

- "Fantastique! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux!"

Sur les précédents continents sur lesquels le trio avait voyagé, il était assez fréquent qu'ils trouvent des cabanes toutes équipées destinées à héberger les dresseurs pokémon en voyage initiatique qui s'étaient perdus en forêt. Mais ces cabanes étaient beaucoup plus rares sur le continent d'Unys.

Impatiemment, Jessie poussa la porte en bois avec la table sur laquelle était couché James, brisant le sommeil dans lequel avaient sombré les deux coéquipiers.

- "Que se passe-t-il encore?" demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

Jessie appuya sur un interrupteur, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la petite habitation en bois soit fournie en électricité; sa surprise fut double lorsque la pièce s'éclaira et qu'en plus de ça elle découvrit que la cabane était entièrement équipée d'un mobilier. Si ÇA ce n'était pas un bon présage...! Comme toutes les cabanes destinées aux dresseurs pokémon, elle contenait seulement 4 pièces : un salon, une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bains.

Elle bondit sur le canapé et ôta ses bottes - "Aaaaah qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'avoir enfin trouvé un chez-soi confortable!"

- "Mais Jessie, tu n'es pas ici chez toi, nous ne savons pas si cette cabane n'appartient pas déjà à quelqu'un." remarqua James.

- "Comment? Maintenant que j'y suis installée, cette cabane est à moi!"

- "Aussi longtemps que personne ne vient pas la réclamer." murmura James. Jessie lui donna un mauvais regard.

- "Ouais ben c'est bien beau tout ça mais pour s'assurer que cette cabane contient bien tout ce qui nous sera utile, il faut d'abord vérifier si elle dispose d'un frigo et s'il est remplit."

Miaouss sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, n'y trouvant tristement rien à part quelques boissons mais ensuite il bondit sur un comptoir et poussa un cri de joie en ouvrant un buffet.

- "OUAIS! Il y a plein de conserves et il y a même de la nourriture pokémon!"

Sortant une de ses griffes il l'utilisa en guise d'ouvre-boîte pour se servir un peu de pâtée. Après avoir mangé, il servit également un bol à Chovsourir, puis il partit chercher la pokéball du Tutafeh de James que Jessie gardait dans sa poche et il lui offrit un repas à son tour.

Jessie regarda James, qui se tortillait pour essayer de se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Il n'était pas très bien installé sur ce brancard, dont le dessus du sommier était penché vers l'avant, lui donnant une position semi-assise. Luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle se releva de sa place sur le canapé, puis inspecta ce lit de fortune à la recherche de la manette qui lui permettrait de donner une position plus agréable à son ami. Après plusieurs secondes de recherche, elle la trouva, malheureusement positionnée de l'autre côté du brancard. Faire quelques pas de plus était au-dessus de ses forces, sa fatigue et la douleur de ses pieds lui refusaient ces efforts. Elle choisit donc la facilité, se hissant par-dessus le jeune homme pour essayer d'actionner la manette; mais l'effort eut raison d'elle; elle tomba raide endormie, partiellement allongée sur James.

Le jeune homme, qui surveillait du coin de l'œil son pokémon, sursauta brusquement en sentant une "masse" lui tomber dessus. Il reconnut la longue queue de cheveux fushia si caractéristique de Jessie. Cette situation était plus qu'embarrassante. Il essaya de reculer la jeune femme, de la tirer ou de la pousser, sans pour autant risquer de la réveiller mais cela lui était impossible. La seule solution qui lui restait était de recourir à l'aide de Miaouss. Si lui, réveillait Jessie, ce serait lui qui prendrait la punition.

- "Miaouss !" gémit-il "Miaouss, s'il te plaît, viens m'aider, j'ai un problème."

Mais le pokémon ne répondit pas, il était habitué à ce que James dramatise pour un rien alors il n'allait certainement pas abandonner son repas pour des broutilles; si son ami avait souffert de quelque chose de vraiment grave, Jessie était là pour l'aider de toutes façons.

- "Miaouss, Jessie est tombée endormie sur moi je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il faut que tu m'aides à la faire bouger, sinon je vais mourir étouffé !" Cria-t-il en dramatisant les choses pour que Miaouss le prenne au sérieux.

Le chat pokémon qui était maintenant occupé à manger des sardines faillit s'étrangler avec une arrête en s'imaginant le côté drôle de la scène.

- "Miaouss, par pitié, vient m'aider, j'étouffe. Miaouss..."

Rien.

Finalement, James entendit un bruit de vaisselle et aperçut le pokémon parlant s'avancer nonchalamment vers lui. Miaouss avait fini de manger et mourrait d'envie de voir dans quelle position saugrenue s'étaient encore retrouvés ses deux amis. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en découvrant le jeune homme effectivement écrasé sous le poids de son équipière. Le pokémon parlant s'efforça malgré tout de regagner son sérieux, et dit :

- "Quand j'y repense, c'est normal qu'elle se soit endormie, vu qu'elle a passé des heures à te trimballer à travers bois pour nous trouver une planque. »

A ces mots, James écarquilla les yeux en fixant Miaouss, puis Jessie. Un petit sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était donné tant de mal pour lui… Il espérait un jour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Pendant ce moment de réflexion du jeune homme, le chat pokémon grimpa sur le brancard, s'empara du buste de Jessie puis la fit pivoter, de façon à ce qu'elle retombe en parallèle à James, couchée sur son côté, collée à lui.  
James observa les actions du pokémon s'imaginant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il allait donc ensuite essayer de trouver un moyen pour balancer Jessie sur le canapé mais au lieu de ça, Miaouss ajusta le bras et la jambe de Jessie par-dessus James puis retourna sur le sol provoquant un halètement de la part du jeune homme étonné.

- "Eh! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça quand même?"

En ricanant, Miaouss couru jusqu'à la chambre. Ébété, James le regada partir, puis revint avec une couverture qu'il traînait derrière lui. Ensuite, Miaouss retourna sur le brancard. James s'en sentit soulagé de le voir revenir auprès de lui pour s'occuper de la position de Jessie mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée, malheureusement car il constata que Miaouss les recouvrait tous deux d'une couverture.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que...? Ah non! Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire ça !"

Il regarda le chat pokémon faire un saut agile du brancard au canapé en riant pour s'y rouler en boule.

- Allez, bonne nuit Jimmy !" Railla Miaouss.

James était fou de colère. Il protesta, en essayant de lever le ton le moins possible

- "Miaouss ! Si Jessie se réveille à côté de moi dans cette position demain matin elle va me frapper ! Miaouss ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !"

Malheureusement pour James, Miaouss n'avait que faire de ses plaintes. Il se contenta de bâiller puis s'endormit.

Bien entendu, James eut quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil . Il mourrait d'embarras avec Jessie collée contre lui, sa jambe par-dessus la sienne, son bras par-dessus son torse et sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction que la jeune femme pourrait avoir le lendemain matin.

Et l'aube ne tarda pas à venir... Jessie fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil lui chatouillant le bout du nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle était bien, au chaud, sous une couverture. Ses yeux ne lui offrant pour l'instant qu'une vision floue, elle referma les paupières avec paresse, bailla, et remua légèrement. Elle sentait tout contre elle comme un corps endormi et contre sa joue quelque chose de doux, chaud, presque moelleux. Par reflexe, elle se coula encore davantage contre la forme à côté d'elle, cherchant encore un peu plus de chaleur. La jeune voleuse bailla une nouvelle fois, ouvrit les yeux et resta tétanisée. James. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle réalisa. Elle était SUR James. Incapable de bouger un muscle, elle sentait les bras du jeune homme autour de sa taille, sa respiration régulière, jusqu'à son souffle dans ses cheveux en bataille. Son esprit embrumé ne tarda pas à s'éclaircir, et elle reprit enfin le contrôle d'elle-même. Il lui fallait un coupable pour affronter cette situation si embarrassante, et il était tout désigné.

Une baffe réveilla James en sursaut, ensuite il sentit que Jessie lui secouait les épaules violemment en hurlant à pleins poumons.

- "James! Tu n'as pas honte?"

Elle le secoua un peu plus fort, hystérique.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur..."

A ce moment, Jessie regarda enfin autour d'elle, et réalisa enfin où elle était.

- "... ton lit..."

James, qui venait d'être retiré violemment du sommeil ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jessie lui hurlait dessus. Il se sentait à la fois bouleversé et perdu et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était incapable d'expliquer quoi que ce soit de logique car il n'avait pas les idées en place.

Après un large bâillement, Miaouss, furax se redressa de sa place sur le divan pour les pointer du doigt, postillonnant en hurlant

- "Hé, ça va pas de hurler comme ça de bon matin ? Il y a en a un qui pionçait encore je vous signale ! Heureusement que vous ne dormez pas ensemble tous les soirs… "

Jessie resta plantée maladroitement, assise face à James, qui s'était également redressé. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, tous deux mal à l'aise. La jeune femme détestait ce moment de faiblesse. Elle devait trouver une opportunité pour s'échapper sans paraître trop bête. Une idée lui vint subitement, et elle déclara :

- "Il faut que je prenne une douche."

Sur ce, elle bondit du brancard et fila jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre cette fameuse douche, histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Jessie pour se déshabiller. Une fois dans la douche elle appuya son dos contre la porte et souleva ses mains sur son front, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

-"Bon", pensa-t-elle. Analysons la situation posément. Elle s'était réveillée dans les bras de James, la tête appuyée sur son torse nu, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Après tout, ils avaient déjà fait bien pire… N'est-ce pas ? La jeune voleuse réfléchit à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. D'accord, elle ne trouvait pas d'exemple concret, se dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire quoique ce soit… N'est-ce pas ?

Jessie angoissait de plus en plus à propos des circonstances de leur réveil. Enfin, mais comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans ce lit ? Dans les bras de James ! S'alarma-t-elle. C'était la faute de James, il n'y avait aucune autre explication plausible. Elle soupira. Si elle avait su, elle l'aurait frappé encore plus fort tout à l'heure. De toutes façons, il était incapable de bouger et de se déf…

Jessie ne finit même pas le cours de ses pensées et resta interdite. Il était incapable de bouger ! Alors ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui l'avait mise là ! Mais alors… Elle s'était donc endormi comme ça, tout contre lui ? Se demanda-t-elle, sceptique. C'était impossible. Sans compter que si elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être allongée contre James, qui sait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire d'autre ?

A cette pensée, elle resta bouche bée et son cœur manqua un battement. Non, non, c'était impossible. Elle se refusait de croire qu'ils avaient… Brrrr, fit Jessie en attrapant le pommeau de douche. Il fallait qu'elle se détende et qu'elle arrête de réfléchir. Ses pensées la menant de plus en plus sur des sujets qu'elle avait peur d'explorer.

La sensation de l'eau tiède caressant sa peau dénoua un peu ses nerfs si tendus. La chaleur de l'eau lui remémora qu'elle avait tout de même trouvé agréable la sensation de la peau nue, chaude et douce de James sous sa joue. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans ces bras qui l'enveloppaient d'une façon si protectrice, même si c'était ceux de James...

Ce souvenir finit par la détendre pour de bon.

Après sa douche elle entreprit le démêlage de ses longs cheveux puis elle fouilla la penderie pour découvrir avec satisfaction de nombreux vêtements à sa disposition. Il y avait un peu de tout, de différentes tailles, modèles masculins et féminins. Le propriétaire de cette cabane devait être une personne vraiment généreuse ! Rien ne lui plaisait vraiment mais comme elle ne pouvait pas remettre son uniforme couvert de transpiration, elle porta son choix sur une mini-jupe rose et un chemisier assorti. Et puisque le sol était impeccable, elle resta pieds nus. Un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres et la voilà prête aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

James déprimait en l'absence de Jessie. Son passage dans la salle de bain se faisait plutôt long et du coup, il pensait qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le faire payer. L'excès de colère dont la jeune femme avait preuve envers lui lors de son réveil n'aidait pas les choses.

Il s'imaginait que par colère, Jessie allait décider de le laisser à son triste sort pendant un moment pour le punir. Quand elle réapparu enfin au bout d'une heure, il lui lança un regard d'excuse implorant mais la jeune femme ne porta pas attention à lui, ce qui attira son attention fut Miaouss, toujours occupé à ronfler sur le divan, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Agacée par la paresse exceptionnelle dont son ami pokémon était capable de faire preuve, elle soupira bruyamment puis s'élança dans la cuisine.

- "Voilà, elle en a marre de moi..." songea James en la regardant partir tristement. Il baissa ses yeux, attristé par la pensée qu'il avait si peu d'importance. Au bout de dix minutes, il redressa la tête quand il fut surpris de voir Jessie revenir avec un plateau repas garni d'un bol de céréales, de crêpes industrielles et d'un jus d'orange. Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'elle entreprit de redresser le sommier du brancard pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise avant de déposer le plateau sur ses genoux.

- "C'est pour moi?" essaya-t-il en regardant le contenu du plateau.

- "Bien sûr. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que je te l'aurais servi ? Idiot !"

- "Merci !"

James laissa échapper un petit sourire radieux. Il mourrait de faim et de soif, ne s'étant plus nourrit depuis la veille au soir, donc il engloutit tout d'une traite; cela força un sourire de la part de Jessie. "Pourquoi n'ose-t-il jamais me le demander quand il a besoin de quelque chose? Qu'il est bête, il se serait laissé mourir de faim." pensa-t-elle. Quand James fut repu, il fut étonné de la voir se placer derrière la table pour le pousser jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

- "Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser comme ça?"

James déglutit; non fier d'avoir pensé qu'en effet ça allait être le cas.

- "Je t'ai fait couler un bain, tu vois?"

Elle l'aida à aller aux toilettes sans qu'il ne dise un mot. Ensuite, elle le repositionna sur le brancard pendant que l'eau finissait de remplir la baignoire. Quand le bain fut prêt, elle retourna auprès de James et lui poussa les épaules pour qu'il se couche sur la table, désirant lui ôter le vêtement mais il protesta.

- "Non! Je préfère le garder!"

Jessie n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait aidé pour aller aux toilettes et voilà que maintenant il lui faisait du cinéma.

-"Depuis quand prend-on un bain en sous-vêtements? Imbécile! Ne fais pas de simagrées, j'ai déjà tout vu !"

Mais James n'était pas du genre à se laisser convaincre. - "Je sais que ça peut te paraître bête mais c'est ainsi, je préfère me déshabiller moi-même une fois que je serais dans l'eau."

Jessie appuya l'une de ses mains contre son front en soupirant. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans la logique de James.

- "Tu sais que tu es fatiguant ?" Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il n'en avait que faire. Quand il était borné, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle ne le força pas davantage. Elle le souleva dans ses bras et il s'agrippa à son cou.

- "Ne me laisse pas tomber hein!"

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. Cependant, il fallait avouer qu'il était plutôt drôle. Jessie desserra un peu sa poigne pour lui faire croire qu'elle allait le lâcher. Il poussa un cri d'effroi avec un ton de jeune fille; ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Jessie aux éclats.

- " James, ne soit pas idiot, je suis tout à fait capable de te porter, je suis plus forte que toi "

Sur ces mots, elle le plongea sans grande délicatesse dans la baignoire.

James glapit en atterrissant dans l'eau.

- "WHAAAAA!"

Il se redressa, le souffle rapide puis pour provoquer Jessie lui répliqua.

-"Alors tu vois, tu m'as lâché d'un coup parce tu es loin d'être aussi forte que moi !"

Aussitôt, Jessie l'éclaboussa par vengeance mais James répliqua en lui balançant une grosse vague en pleine face, elle avala de l'eau et se mit à tousser bruyamment.

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle, elle enragea

- "ROAAAR! JAMES JE TE HAIS! "Tes gamineries n'y changeront rien, c'est MOI la plus forte!"

Il ne trouva pas de meilleure réponse que de l'éclabousser une seconde fois pour la contredire.

- "Emmerdeur..." pesta Jessie les dents serrées. Elle regarda ses vêtements trempés puis releva ses yeux vers James qui pouffait de rire, le fixant avec un regard meurtrier. Sur ce elle lui sortit d'un ton lugubre: - "Jimmy, tu vas me le payer… "

Alors elle enleva ses vêtements, James la regarda faire très étonné, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. À quoi jouait-elle maintenant?

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements Jessie commença à rentrer dans la baignoire avec lui. La voyant faire, James sentit qu'il rougissait:

-"Heu, je croyais qu'on ne prenait pas de bains en sou..." Commença-t-il.

Mais elle le coupa en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'eau quelques secondes. Il se débattit en secouant la tête autant qu'il le pouvait, agitant ses bras en l'air. Lorsqu'elle lâcha prise, James la fixa avec un regard amer.

-Tu profite de moi parce que je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes ! C'est pas du jeu, Jessie !

"Ah oui ? Cependant, je crois que tes bras fonctionnent à merveille ?..." Lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

James allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, lorsque Jessie posa son coude sur le rebord de la baignoire, présentant sa main à son compagnon.

- "On va tout de suite voir qui est le plus fort de nous deux."

Il accepta, prenant sa main. Jessie serra ses dents en poussant le bras de James de toutes ses forces, malheureusement il ne faiblissait pas, elle vit sa main pencher, elle allait perdre... pour le déconcentrer elle l'éclaboussa de sa main libre. Il fit pareil. La main de Jessie lâcha, furieuse elle envoya plus d'eau sur son ami.

- "Tu l'as fait exprès pour me déconcentrer, avoue !" accusa-t-elle.

- « C'est toi qui a commencé ! » Répliqua-t-il immédiatement.

S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau très bruyante.

Toujours couché sur le canapé du salon, Miaouss fut réveillé par le bruit. Intrigué, il se leva puis marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de bain dont il poussa la porte pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Ce qu'il découvrit le sidéra: Jessie et James étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Jessie était positionnée sur James, les jambes enveloppées autour de son corps dans une sorte de prise de catch, les bras serrés autour de sa tête, sa poitrine écrasant son visage alors qu'elle lui arrachait les cheveux. James quant à lui, empoignait les bras de Jessie avec ses mains en gémissant.

Le chat laissa retomber sa mâchoire, les yeux ronds en les observant. - "Beuuhhh mais vous pouvez pas fermer la porte à clef pour faire vos cochonneries?"

Surpris par la remarque, Jessie et James abandonnèrent leur combat. Ils tournèrent leurs visages rougissants vers Miaouss, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'un prétexte qui pouvait expliquer leur position puis ils se reculèrent brusquement.

Sans un mot de plus, Miaouss retourna dans le salon en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Les deux coéquipiers restèrent le regard fixé sur la porte quelques instants, la bouche ouverte. Soudain, James envoya une nouvelle rasade d'eau à Jessie.

-RRRAAAHHH JAMES ! Hurla-t-elle, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

(À suivre...)

_**(Par Rose-Violette et Maldorana)**_


	17. Ch17: Une rééducation riche en surprises

_**Note : Ce chapitre est en très grande partie l'oeuvre de Maldorana, qui en plus d'en avoir imaginé la plupart des idées, en a approfondit le développement.**_

**A/N : Le tarpaud est l'équivalent de la nage de la grenouille version pokémon**

**A/N 2 : Le sharpedo est l'équivalent du requin en pokémon**

-"Allez, James, fait un effort."  
-"J'essaye ! Maiiiiis elle est froide !" Se plaignit le jeune homme.  
-"Merci, tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué ?"  
-"Et puis si tu me lâche, je-je peux tomber et me noyer !"  
-"Ne fais pas ta poule mouillée ! Aller, essaye de remuer les jambes."  
-"Mais j'y arrive paaaas !"

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Jessie et James étaient dans l'eau, et déjà James commençait à s'affoler. Le jeune homme était soutenu par Jessie, qui marchait lentement dans l'eau en le portant à demi. Cet exercice avait pour but de masser et de favoriser la circulation du sang dans les jambes de James. Mais Jessie espérait accélérer encore davantage la guérison de son ami en lui demandant sans arrêt d'essayer de bouger les jambes dans l'eau.

La Team Rocket avait finalement élu domicile dans la petite cabane perdue en pleine forêt, trouvée par Chovsourir. Les soucis apportés par les mauvaises intentions de Jessiebelle et du docteur Zekor étaient loin derrière eux maintenant mais il leur restait ce problème de la mobilité de James. Celui-ci avait fait des progrès fulgurants, réussissant à remuer les orteils, ressentant des fourmillements dans les jambes, et réussissant même à s'asseoir au bout de deux jours seulement. Mais depuis l'expérimentation de la Team Rocket son état était devenu stationnaire. Cependant, Jessie n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, elle avait entreprit son propre programme d'entraînement pour James. Composé notamment de rééducation aquatique. L'idée lui était venue lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'un petit lac se trouvait juste à côté de la cabane.

James s'agrippait à la jeune voleuse comme un enfant effrayé, tremblant comme une feuille. Au moindre mouvement de sa part, il la serrait un peu plus fort en pleurnichant. Lui qui, pourtant, avait toujours aimé nager, cette fois aurait tout donné pour retourner sur la terre ferme.

- "Allez, essaye encore un peu, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver."  
- "Non, j'peux pas. Je vais jamais réussir à remarcher, jamais!"  
- "Arrête de dire ça ! Il ne faut jamais dire jamais! Avec de la volonté tout est réalisable."

Cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part... Il plongea son regard dans celui de Jessie, alors qu'un souvenir de son enfance lui revenait en mémoire.

_- "Non ! Je veux pas aller dans l'eau ! Elle est trop profonde et j'ai peur !"_  
_- "Arrête de paniquer James, tout va bien se passer. Tu te souviens des mouvements que je t'ai montré."_  
_- "Oui Pépé, le tarpaud. C'est facile en dehors de l'eau mais je ne veux pas aller dedans !"_  
_- "Ce sera tout aussi facile dans l'eau, tu peux me faire confiance."_  
_- "J'y arriverais jamais ! Ça me fait peur ! Je veux retourner jouer avec Caninou !"_  
_- "Allez calme-toi mon petit et prend ma main."_

_Le grand-père de James était descendu en premier dans la piscine. Son petit-fils, debout sur le bord, le regardait en tremblant comme une feuille mais il n'osait pas faire un seul pas en direction du bassin. _

_- "Viens, je vais te tenir, tu as confiance en moi ? Non ?"_

_La voix du petit garçon se brisa _

_- "J'peux pas nager sans bouééééeeee..."_  
_- "Mais si."_

_Le grand-père sourit chaleureusement, ce qui eut pour effet de rassurer le garçonnet. Lentement, il fit un pas vers le bord, puis un deuxième. Quand il l'atteignit, il s'assit sur le rebord du bassin, mettant ses pieds dans l'eau. Il serrait ses doigts sur le rebord de peur de glisser, comme si sa vie en dépendait. _

_- "Allez, descend, viens dans l'eau."_  
_- "C'est trop profond."_  
_- "Je vais te rattraper." _  
_- "Je suis nul,_ _papa et maman ont payé 4 professeurs pour m'apprendre et je n'ai pas réussi !_

_-"Mais si tu vas y arriver._ _" _

_Finalement, le grand-père attrapa son petit-fils par la taille et lui posa les pieds dans le fond du bassin. James enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de son grand-père._

_- "Haaa ! Par pitié grand-papa, remet-moi sur la terre ferme, ne me laisse pas dans l'eau je vais me noyer !"_

_Le vieillard se mit à rire aux éclats._

_- "Ouvre les yeux James, regarde, tu es dans le bassin et je ne te tiens plus."_

_Et lentement, le garçon ouvrit ses paupières, haletant en découvrant l'étendue bleue qui l'entourait._

_- "J'y suis arrivé ! Je suis rentré dans le bassin sans qu'on me tienne !"_

_Il déglutit, surpris de découvrir qu'il avait pied._

_Le vieil homme décida de profiter de la mise en confiance du garçon pour lui faire franchir une étape supplémentaire _

_- "Maintenant je vais te demander de me donner tes mains."_

_Pas très confiant, le jeune garçon offrit ses mains à son grand-père, se demandant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Alors, il réalisa que le vieil homme reculait, lui faisant décoller les pieds du sol._

_- "Non ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je vais me noyer ! Je vais me noyer ! Je-..."_  
_- "Agite tes pieds au lieu de geindre."_

_James s'interrompit puis commença à agiter ses pieds dans l'eau._

_- "Oh, mais c'est facile !"_

_- "Tu vois, tu as passé la première étape. Retiens bien ceci fiston, avec un peu de volonté, tout est réalisable."_

_Et en effet, quelques jours plus tard, James réussissait à nager comme un véritable tarpaud et la natation dans sa piscine était ainsi devenue l'une de ses occupations préférées._

- "James ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? James ? Youh-ouh, James ?"

James sortit de sa rêverie à l'évocation de son nom. Il se mit à sourire avec une expression mélancolique. Tout était réalisable avec un peu de volonté...

Il se tourna vers la jeune voleuse, qui le fixait avec un regard interrogatif. Jessie, elle, avait énormément de volonté. Sans doute assez pour eux deux. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle lui faisait faire des exercices, qu'elle le promenait dans l'eau et s'occupait de lui avec Miaouss. Il avait pensé que devant le peu de résultats, elle se serait lassée et l'aurait délaissé, mais elle semblait ne jamais se décourager. D'autre part, même si elle lui hurlait dessus sans arrêt, elle pouvait également être très attentionnée envers lui. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où elle était venue lui dire bonne nuit avec un sourire gêné, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à discuter pendant des heures.

Il avait vraiment de la chance qu'elle soit là pour lui. Elle était surement la seule personne au monde capable de lui donner la volonté de faire tous ces exercices pour enfin remarcher.

A cette pensée, il tiqua et son visage s'assombrit. Dire qu'il ne faisait que geindre et pleurnicher… Il la remercierait un jour pour tout ça. Il la remercierait.

Jessie était intriguée par le regard vague de son équipier et son manque de réaction. Au moins, il avait arrêté de se plaindre. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Elle le secoua.

- "JAAAAAMES JE TE PARLE ! " Hurla-t-elle.  
- "Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, rien, je pensais à t… Enfin, je veux dire, je me remémorais un moment important de mon passé. C'était il y a longtemps, un jour où je n'étais qu'un petit garçon..." commença-t-il, désireux de raconter son souvenir d'une façon mélodramatique comme il aimait tant le faire.  
- "Ah non, stop ! Ne me raconte pas encore un de tes souvenir de petit bourge malheureux, tu sais que ça ne m'intéresse pas !"

Mais James n'avait que faire du reproche de Jessie. Quand il se remémorait un souvenir, il fallait absolument qu'il le raconte. Il continua :

- "... dans la piscine olympique de mes parents, mon grand-père…"

Cependant, il se tût subitement et s'accrocha encore un peu plus fort à son amie.

- "Jessie... Jessie..."

Elle pensait qu'il allait lui reprocher de ne pas écouter un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Mais pas du tout, son appel avait une toute autre raison.

- "Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui me frôle les jambes."

- "Tu sens quelque chose ? Mais c'est une super bonne nouvelle ça !" Se réjouit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

James se raidit, déglutit difficilement et se dégagea de son étreinte pour plonger dans ses yeux un regard apeuré :

- "Et si c'était... un sharpedo ?..."  
- "PAUVRE IMBECILE ! Nous sommes dans un étang et pas en pleine mer !" Vociféra-t-elle en lui admonestant un grand coup sur la tête.  
- "Mais... tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas de pokémons sauvages dans cet étang ?..."

Jessie ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ce n''était pas possible d'être aussi bête !

- "NOUS SOMMES EN PLEINE NATURE, JAMES, BIEN SUR QU'IL Y A DES POKEMON SAUVAGES !" Hurla-t-elle à nouveau en le frappant frénétiquement.

James afficha une petite grimace de douleur. Il avait l'habitude de subir les foudres de Jessie. Mais dans le cas présent, il lui était presque reconnaissant de continuer à le traiter de la même façon qu'avant son accident. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle ne le considérait pas différemment, et qu'elle tenait toujours autant à lui.

Soudain, les yeux de James s'agrandirent, et il regarda dans l'eau autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Il venait encore de sentir quelque chose.

- "Et bien... moi je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal du tout qui touche mes jambes et je n'aime pas ça !"

Jessie émit un long soupir. Il était ENCORE en train de dramatiser pour se rendre intéressant, se dit-elle, fatiguée. Il était vraiment capable d'inventer n'importe quoi pour éviter de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, rumina la jeune voleuse.

Malgré tout, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Qui sait comment, elle, aurait réagi face à cette situation ?

- "Tu es certainement perturbé par le retour de la sensation dans tes membres inférieurs, c'est un bon signe. Allez, continue de te concentrer sur tes exercices !"

Mais rien à faire, James ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré. Il était clairement conscient de la sensation toute légère mais tout de même bien présente de quelque chose de bizarre qui lui touchait les jambes.

- "NON ! On est habitués aux mauvais tours à la longue. Je t'assure qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Allez Jessie, s'il te plaît, écoute mon instinct, je sens que ça va mal tourner, il ne faut pas qu'on reste-là !"  
- "GRRR! C'EST BON ON SORT ! Je vais te montrer qu'il n'y a rien de louche sur tes jambes puis on recommence les exercices SANS QUE TU TE PLAIGNES. C'EST D'ACCORD ?"

Elle changea sa position, se penchant pour glisser son bras sous les jambes de son ami afin de le soulever hors de l'eau quand soudain, tous deux remarquèrent qu'une multitude de tout petits bébés kokiyas s'étaient collés sur les jambes du jeune homme.

- "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Hurlèrent les deux compagnons.

De peur, Jessie lâcha sa prise sur James. Comme il s'agrippait à son cou, il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Tous deux se retrouvèrent propulsés en avant dans l'eau, une énorme vague déferla comme un tsunami sur Miaouss, qui dormait sur un transat proche.

- "NYAAAAAAAAH MAIS Y A DONC JAMAIS MOYEN DE PIONCER TRANQUILLE AVEC VOUS ?"

Jessie réussit non sans mal à se redresser aux côtés de James, qui paniquait.

- "WHAAAAAAA JE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DÉPART QUE CA SERAIT DANGEREUX ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CES MACHINS DE MES JAMBES ILS VONT ME SUCER LE SANG ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CA ! ENLEVEZ-MOI CA !"

Tel un inspecteur à la recherche d'un indice, Miaouss s'approcha de James, la patte posée sur le menton, pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans un état pareil.

- "WOW! Hé ! Pas mal, si ces pokémon avaient intéressé le Boss tu aurais fait une belle pêche!" s'exclama le chat parlant.

Tout à coup, Miaouss ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers James.

- "Et quoi, James ? Tu les a pas sentis alors ?"  
- "J'AI DIT que j'avais senti quelque chose me frôler, mais Jessie m'a dit de pas m'inquiéter !" S'exclama le jeune homme.  
- "Comme c'est bizarre." Dit Jessie en trainant James sur l'herbe pour essayer de retirer les Kokiyas. "Je me demande pourquoi ils ne se sont pas attachés à moi."

Miaouss, qui suivait de près le couple en inspectant les jambes de James, leva la tête vers eux. La réponse était toute naturelle pour le chat pokémon.

-"Ben, tu sais bien que les pokémons adooorent se coller à James."

Les espoirs de Jessie étaient ravivés par la sensation de frôlement que James avait ressentie lors de cette mésaventure au lac. Elle espérait seulement que cela allait assez remotiver le jeune homme pour qu'il se mette un bon coup de fouet et qu'il remarche un jour.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après un repas copieux, Jessie avait aidé James à s'installer sur le lit. Il était torse nu et observait son amie lui masser les jambes, appuyé sur ses coudes. De peur de lui froisser un muscle, Jessie commença d'abord par le masser assez délicatement.

- "Alors, tu sens quelque chose ?" lui répétait-elle toutes les cinq minutes.

Cependant, à chaque fois sa réponse était la même.

- "Bof pas vraiment." Soupira James avec lassitude.

Elle intensifia un peu plus ses massages.

- "Et là?"

Le jeune homme hésita un moment avant de répondre. Il semblait se concentrer intensivement en regardant Jessie appuyer sur ses jambes.

- "Heu… Un tout petit peu..." Hésita-t-il.

Elle appuya un peu plus fort.

- "Et comme ça ?"  
- "Bah… Heu... A peine plus." Grimaça-t-il, appréhendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

La jeune voleuse renouvela son geste en pressant encore un peu plus fort.

- "Et maintenant ?"

James émit un long soupir avant de répondre à son amie.

- "Toujours pareil. Très légèrement."

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme commença à s'impatienter.

- "Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Quand est-ce que ces maudites guiboles vont se décider à remarcher comme avant ?" S'écria Jessie en s'agitant frénétiquement. "Je vais les faire se réveiller moi, tu vas voir !"

Elle prit l'un des pieds de James puis commença à lui faire faire des mouvements plutôt violents, lui pliant la jambe droite d'avant en arrière. Puis elle fit pareil avec l'autre.

- "Alors tu sens quelque chose?"  
- "Toujours une toute petite sensation."  
- "GRRRR !" S'énerva-t-elle.

Plus le temps passait, plus la nervosité de Jessie montait, plus elle pliait les jambes de son ami rapidement. Finalement, il commença à prendre peur, craignant qu'elle ne les lui arrache.

- "Hé ! Doucement Jessie, arrête, tu vas me déboîter les os !"

Elle réalisa à quel point elle était devenue violente et surtout, que cet acharnement n'était pas la solution. Elle s'arrêta alors, mais n'en perdit pas son obsession d'un éventuel changement d'état de James ce soir-là. La jeune femme décida de changer de stratégie.

- "Tu arriverais à te tourner sur le ventre tout seul ?" Demanda-t-elle.

James acquiesça.

- "Oui, enfin je vais essayer." Répliqua-t-il.

S'aidant de ses bras il changea sa position dorsale en position ventrale. Jessie l'aida à placer ses jambes derrière lui.

- "Bon, ça fonctionnera peut-être mieux comme ça."  
- "Ne me touche pas les fesses, hein." gémit James.

A ces mots, Jessie sauta sur son coéquipier et l'attrapa par le col pour le tourner vers elle.

-DIS-MOI POUR QUELLE RAISON J'AURAIS ENVIE DE TE TOUCHER LES FESSES, ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS ? Hurla Jessie en l'arrosant de baffes.

Le jeune homme subit les gifles sans broncher, mais retomba quelques secondes plus tard sur le lit, sonné.

Couché sur le ventre, James sentait toujours les mêmes très légères sensations au niveau des jambes. Il désirait tant que son état s'améliore le plus vite possible. Ainsi, il ne serait plus un poids pour Jessie et Miaouss. Sans compter que sa coéquipière serait tellement fière de lui… songea-t-il, rêveur.

Soudain, il se figea lorsqu'il sentit deux mains lui empoigner le derrière. Était-il possible que ce soit… Jessie ? Le jeune homme put confirmer son hypothèse en tournant la tête vers elle. Mais… Mais pourquoi Jessie pourrait-elle vouloir le… Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner ses réflexions pour profiter pleinement de ce massage d'une toute nouvelle dimension. Il sentait parfaitement les mains intruses, mais était désarmé face à la douceur des gestes de la jeune femme sur son arrière-train et n'émit aucune protestation. Il laissa donc Jessie continuer à le masser alors que la chaleur lui montait violemment aux joues.  
C'est à ce moment que James entendit la voix de son amie. Elle semblait s'être penchée sur lui et lui susurrait à l'oreille sur un ton sensuel.

- "Mmmmh, tu es plutôt pas mal, tout compte fait. Pas très musclé, mais sexy. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais remarqué ça auparavant ? C'est certainement ta personnalité de tire-au-flanc geignard qui occultait tout le reste..."

Le visage de James était devenu écarlate et il avait les joues en feu. Jamais, au grand jamais Jessie ne lui aurait parlé ainsi. C'était totalement contradictoire avec le caractère indomptable et enflammé de son amie. Alors il serait en train de rêver ?

Une étrange impression le saisissait depuis quelques secondes. Ses joues le brulaient de plus en plus et il distinguait un murmure lointain. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jessie, qui avait les mains posées sur ses joues et qui l'appelait d'une voix tendue. Toute trace de sommeil disparu immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisa que Jessie l'avait retourné sur le dos et qu'elle se tenait… A cheval sur lui !

- "Gaaaaahhhh !" S'alarma-t-il en s'agitant violemment dans tous les sens. "Jessie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

D'abord soulagée de constater que James était réveillé, la jeune femme émit un soupir rageur face à la réaction infantile de James. Parfois, elle avait presque honte de son comportement. Agacée, elle attrapa ses poignets et le plaqua contre le matelas.

- "James ! Ça suffit, arrête de gesticuler, sinon je t'attache ! T…"

A ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Miaouss, qui bondit dans la pièce.

- "NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES…"

Le chat parlant posa les yeux sur le lit au milieu de la pièce et découvrit avec stupéfaction ses amis l'un sur l'autre. En effet, James était allongé sur le dos, seulement vêtu de son caleçon, quant à Jessie, elle se tenait à califourchon sur lui. La jeune femme était presque allongée sur son coéquipier et lui maintenait fermement les poignets au sol. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ils gigotaient de manière très… ambigüe.

- "MIIIIAAAAAAOOOOSSSECOURS ! " S'écria-t-il en se couvrant précipitamment les yeux de ses pattes. "MES YEUX ! " Gémit Miaouss en courant dans la pièce. "C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, VOUS AVEZ AUCUN SELF-CONTROL OU QUOI ? "

Cette fois s'en était trop. Excédée, Jessie se leva d'un bond et infligea un violent coup sur le crâne de Miaouss, laissant apparaître une grosse bosse. Sous le choc, le chat parlant s'étala par terre, au pied du lit de James.

- "Imbécile, j'aidais James pour sa rééducation", expliqua Jessie en se rasseyant auprès de son ami.

Le chat parlant ouvrit de grands yeux et se releva en les scrutant tour à tour d'un regard sceptique.

- "Mouais, si tu le dis…" Concéda-t-il sans grande conviction.

Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il sauta sur le lit de James, en face de Jessie.

-"Au fait, tu as fait des progrès, James ? " Demanda Miaouss en tapotant de sa patte l'une des jambes nues de son ami.

-"Hein ? Heu…" Hésita James.

Il interrogea Jessie du regard, et elle lui fit un petit signe de tête.

-"Hé bien vas-y James, bouge tes jambes", lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme se redressa et prit appui sur ses mains en les plaçant derrière lui. Il semblait se concentrer intensément en fixant ses orteils.

-"Beuuhh, j'y arriverai jamais." Gémit-il au bout de quelques secondes en retombant sur les oreillers.

-"James tu es vraiment désespérant." Soupira Jessie. "Suis-je vraiment la seule à faire des efforts ici ?" Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

Devant son manque de réaction, elle ajouta :

-"Aller, réessaye." L'encouragea-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu de lui. "Tu n'as qu'à te dire que le boss nous offrira la plus grosse prime de notre vie si tu y arrives."

-"Ou alors, que Jessie va t'embrasser langoureusement…" Railla Miaouss.

Le sang de Jessie ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle assomma violemment Miaouss. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin c'était qu'on lui rappelle que sa relation avec James devenait de plus en plus ambigüe ces temps-ci.

Miaouss, qui s'était étalé juste à côté des jambes de James, se leva d'un bond.

-"Héé ! Elles ont bougé !" S'exclama-t-il en direction de son ami. "Recommence, James. "

Le jeune homme fit un nouvel effort de concentration, et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut ses jambes tressaillir très légèrement. Il jeta un regard de côté vers Jessie, qui l'observait avec émerveillement. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James. Il aimait vraiment la voir comme ça.

Cependant, il reprit bien vite ses esprits, et se reconcentra à nouveau. Un petit tressaillement, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Après tout, même avec Jessiebelle, il était parvenu à faire mieux - probablement son instinct de survie qui suppliait à son corps de s'enfuir par tous les moyens. Bref, il devait faire encore mieux que ça. Pour Jessie

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous les encouragements de ses amis, il parvint à bouger, jusqu'à replier légèrement les genoux. Lorsqu'il relâcha la pression, Jessie ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle dans un rire et l'entendit prononcer :

-"Bravo, James. Tu as réussi." Murmura-t-elle.

- "NOUS avons réussi Jessie. C'est notre réussite à tous les deux." Répliqua-t-il à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

A côté d'eux, Miaouss les observait, un sourire en coin.

-"Je savais que ça te motiverai cette histoire d'embrasser Jessie." Le taquina-t-il.

-"Rahhh, la ferme Miaouss !" Répliquèrent-ils ensemble en lui administrant un coup sur la tête.

A suivre…


	18. Fin des soucis, début d'une nouvelle vie

**Note : Sans l'imagination débordante de Maldorana ce magnifique chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour. **

Il pouvait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et admirer le paysage défiler à mesure qu'il avançait. Il était libre. Libre et heureux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il travaillait en vue de ce moment précis. Finalement, grâce à l'aide et au soutien de ses deux amis, il y était arrivé.

James courrait pieds nus dans l'herbe humide, les cheveux balayés par le vent. Son handicap n'était plus qu'un sombre souvenir maintenant. Il allait pouvoir recommencer à se consacrer à des missions importantes pour la Team Rocket dans les plus brefs délais en compagnie de Jessie et Miaouss, pour son plus grand bonheur. Cependant, il y avait toujours une toute petite chose qui le contrariait...

-"Arggh, mais c'est pas vrai, je n'y arrive toujours pas !" Se plaignit bruyamment James.

-"Mais de quoi te plaints tu encore ? Soit déjà content d'arriver à courir. Comme ça tu seras au moins capable de t'enfuir la prochaine fois qu'on se fera ridiculiser par ces sales mioches." Observa Miaouss, qui courrait derrière lui.

-"Oh, Miaouss, tais-toi, tu vas nous porter la poisse !" Lui admonesta Jessie avec colère.

La jeune femme se trouvait en tête et commençait à gagner du terrain sur ses deux amis, mais elle entendait encore ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils étaient partis depuis seulement quelques secondes, mais l'effort se voyait déjà sur leurs visages. D'autre part, les écarts commençaient à se creuser entre les trois participants.

Jessie tourna la tête vers James pour s'adresser à lui.

-"Tu n'arrives toujours pas à me battre à la course, mais tu bats Miaouss, ce n'est pas si mal. " Le rassura-t-elle.

-"Encore heureux." Haleta-t-il. "Sinon j'aurais vraiment des raisons de déprimer. "

-"Hey, c'est pas gentil ! " Gémit Miaouss, qui perdait du terrain.

-"De toutes façons, je…" Commença-t-elle en se retournant.

-"JESSIE ! " Hurla James en la coupant.

Il accéléra et bondit sur sa coéquipière. Jessie eut à peine le temps de diriger le regard devant elle pour apercevoir la branche dont son ami venait de la sauver, qu'ils étaient déjà à terre. Ils dévalèrent la colline herbeuse, jusqu'à ce que leur dégringolade s'arrête dans un champ de fleurs. Les pétales, ainsi que quelques plumeaux de pissenlits flottaient tout autour d'eux en une danse féérique.

Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent grande attention lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent enfin. James était allongé sur Jessie. Pendant leur chute, il s'était accroché à elle de toutes ses forces pour tenter de la protéger. Pourtant, il était d'ordinaire le plus peureux des deux, mais il était aussi redevable envers Jessie, et il s'était promit d'empêcher qu'il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement et commença à paniquer en voyant que son équipière n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

-"Jessie ? Jessie, rien de cassé ?" S'inquiéta-t-il tout de suite. "Jessie, ré…"

-"Ça va, James, inutile de t'affoler. " Soupira-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux à moitié.

Elle porta sa main à la tête, quelque peu sonnée.

-"Ouufff. " Souffla James avec soulagement.

Il était si soulagé qu'il se laissa tomber par terre à la droite de son amie et s'étendit près d'elle. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il n'aurait su déterminer si c'était seulement à cause de leur course poursuite dans les bois. Assurément, la proximité de Jessie y était surement aussi pour quelque chose.

De son côté, la jeune voleuse se rapprocha de quelques centimètres de son ami, jusqu'à coller sa tête à la sienne, et ils fixèrent pensivement le ciel bleu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette position, bien au contraire. En vérité, les deux coéquipiers avaient pris l'habitude de s'allonger côte à côte avant de s'endormir. Parfois ils parlaient pendant des heures, parfois ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient même été surprit de se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La première fois, bien sûr, le jeune homme s'était réveillé sous les coups répétés et les cris de son amie.

Alors qu'il contemplait le ciel, ce souvenir revint à l'esprit du jeune homme.

_-_"_ESPECE DE GROS PERVERS AUX CHEVEUX BLEUS ! TU N'A PAS HONTE ?_ "_ Vociféra Jessie en le martelant de coups._

_Le jeune homme tentait désespérément de se protéger de ses bras. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couiner à chaque fois qu'elle abattait ses poings sur lui. Il arriva seulement à prononcer quelques mots entre deux gifles._

_-_"_Ahhh, Jessie ! Vas-tu enfin arrêter de me frapper ?_"_ Gémit-il._

_Face à un tel tapage, Miaouss, qui dormait dans la même pièce sur un fauteuil, se réveilla en sursaut et bondit sur ses pattes._

_-_"_Mais c'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bruit ? Je vous l'ai dit d'arrêter de dormir ensemble, je vous avais prévenu !_ "_ Les sermonna-t-il._

_Les deux coéquipiers ignorèrent cordialement Miaouss, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne saute sur le lit et continue à s'égosiller._

_-_"_Jessie, James ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ "

_-_"_Ce porc était en train de me tripoter !_"_ Aboya la jeune femme comme une furie en foudroyant James du regard._

_-_"_Mais… Mais non ! Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si…_"_ Commença-t-il en l'implorant du regard._

_-_"_Bien sûr que c'est ta faute !_"_ Le coupa-t-elle brusquement. _"_Qui d'autre aurait…_"

_-_ "_ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !_"_ Hurla Miaouss en sautant sur place._

_Ils se turent instantanément et le fixèrent avec un regard contrarié. Pour qui se prenait ce maudit chat pokémon, pour oser les interrompre dans un moment pareil ?_

_-_"_Raaahh, ce que vous êtes fatiguant._ "_ Ragea l'intéressé en sautant au bas du lit._

_Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie. Le couple l'observa franchir la porte, et ils entendirent un bruit de ferraille venant de la serrure. Ils se redressèrent et se lancèrent un regard inquiet._

_-_"_Miaouss, qu'est-ce que tu manigance, encore ?_"_ L'accusa Jessie avec appréhension._

_-_"_Je vous enferme là-dedans pour finir ma sieste. Ça vous laisse quelques heures pour vous réconcilier._"_ Fit simplement Miaouss en s'éloignant. _

_-_"_QUOI ? Mais on va mourir de faim !_ "_ S'alarma James._

_-_"_MIAOUSS, REVIENS ICI, TU VAS ME LE PAYER !_"_ Hurla la jeune femme, menaçante._

_Cependant, le chat parlant les ignora et ils restèrent en effet enfermés pendant des heures. Les premiers temps, Jessie et James furent incroyablement occupé à s'ignorer cordialement, mais au bout d'un moment, James ne supporta plus la tension et craqua._

_-_"_Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?_"

_Jessie, qui s'était assise dans le fauteuil occupé précédemment par Miaouss, leva les yeux vers lui._

_-_"_Fais toujours quoi, James ?_"_ Lâcha-t-elle sèchement._

_-_"_Et bien pourquoi tu me frappe à chaque fois qu'on a un moment… Enfin, tu sais…_"_ Hésita-t-il._

_-_"_Non je ne sais pas, JAMES, et je ne veux pas savoir ! Et je te frappe parce que… tu l'as bien mérité !_"_ S'énerva-t-elle._

_-_"_Mais tu n'as pas trouvé ça… Enfin… Agréable ?_ "_ Fit-il avec une grimace d'appréhension._

_Jessie écarquilla les yeux et jeta vers lui un regard choqué. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle question de la part de James. Là, il allait trop loin. Cela prouvait bien qu'elle avait besoin de raffermir son autorité sur lui, sinon, il ne la prendrait plus au sérieux. _

_Cependant, en y repensant, elle avait adoré se réveiller dans les bras protecteur du jeune homme, elle s'y était sentie au chaud, câlinée, importante et aimée. A présent, elle savait ce que ressentaient ses maudits pokémons quand il les serrait contre lui. Elle n'était pas jalouse, non, bien sûr, mais quand ils n'étaient plus là au moins, elle l'avait pour elle toute seule. Sans compter que maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à ses étreintes, elle serait beaucoup moins disposée à le partager. Avec qui que ce soit._

_Elle se remémora encore une fois son réveil avec lui… Elle se souvenait de ce sentiment de chaleur qu'elle ressentait tout au fond de son cœur au contact des mains de James, qui lui caressait le dos dans son sommeil._

_Se sentant rougir elle se hâta de reprendre contenance avant que James ne remarque à quel point elle était troublée._

_-_"_Qu… Quoi ?_"_ S'étrangla-t-elle _"_Mais pour qui tu me prends ?_!"

_James se redressa légèrement, jusqu'à se trouver à demi-assit contre les coussins, puis la fixa. Il s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre. Mais cette fois, il ne se dégonflerait pas face à elle. Il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de l'offenser, et il comptait bien le lui prouver._

_-_"_Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça._ " _Lui assura-t-il. _"_C'est juste que… Je me sentais bien, comme ça, avec toi. _" _Ajouta maladroitement le jeune homme._

_Jessie prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Elle devait admettre qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Et puis, ce n'était pas contraire aux règles de la Team Rocket. Alors… Qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient de recommencer, finalement ? Sans compter que James semblait avoir apprécié tout autant qu'elle, ça ne la mettrait donc pas dans une position de faiblesse._

_-_"_Et toi, tu ne te sentais pas bien ?_ "_ L'interrogea James timidement._

_Interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées, Jessie releva les yeux vers lui et semblait hésiter. Elle ne devait pas répondre à la légère. Dans le passé, tous les hommes qu'elle avait connus s'étaient révélé des déceptions totales. Ils n'avaient tous qu'une idée en tête. Mais elle le savait bien, au fond, James n'était pas comme ça. Il était trop doux et trop tendre pour avoir la force de la faire souffrir._

_Rassurée, elle vint s'asseoir près de son ami, contre les coussins. Cependant, elle n'osait pas lui dire, lui avouer, à quel point elle avait trouvé leur étreinte agréable. _

_James remarqua son malaise, et voulu détendre l'atmosphère en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, avant d'ajouter :_

_-_"_Allez, avoue que c'était bien._"_ Fit-il, comme pour la taquiner._

_La jeune voleuse ne put retenir un sourire amusé. James la bouscula une seconde fois. Elle sentait son regard moqueur peser sur elle. _

_-_"_Et bien… On peut dire ça comme ça._ "_ Articula-t-elle sans oser le regarder. _

_Jessie appréhendait terriblement la suite. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il la serrer contre lui, se moquer d'elle, ou même… l'embrasser ? Elle s'attendait à tout avec James. Il était si imprévisible, qui sait ce que serait sa réaction dans un moment pareil ?_

_Fuyant toujours son regard, elle attendit quelques secondes, et sentit finalement une main se glisser dans la sienne. Etonnée, elle tourna la tête vers son ami, qui lui lança un sourire enjoué. La jeune voleuse lui rendit son sourire et posa la tête sur son épaule._

C'était donc ainsi que tout avait commencé. Les nuits suivantes, bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient pas privés d'aller se couler dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'en cachaient, mais ces expériences les avaient beaucoup rapprochés.

James fut alors sortit de ses pensées par sa coéquipière, qui s'adressa à lui.

-"Le ciel est magnifique. Regarde ce nuage, on dirait qu'il a la forme du symbole de la Team Rocket." Remarqua Jessie "C'est un bon présage."

James suivit son regard et gloussa.

- "Ah oui, bien vu ! Ça signifie qu'après la conquête de la planète entière, la Team Rocket va conquérir le ciel aussi !"

Jessie leva un sourcil et dirigea lentement son regard vers son ami. Parfois James pouvait vraiment avoir une imagination débordante, pensa-t-elle.

Elle l'observa lever à son tour son index vers le ciel pour lui indiquer quelque chose.

-"Regarde celui-ci Jessie, il est encore mieux ! Il me fait penser à une capsule de bouteille !"

La jeune voleuse fronça ses sourcils.

-"Tu ne peux donc penser à rien de plus intéressant ?"

Cette réplique eut pour effet de scandaliser James. Il se redressa légèrement et prit appui sur son coude afin de capter le regard de sa coéquipière.

- "Les capsules sont plus qu'intéressantes ! Ce sont des œuvres d'art à part entière ! " S'indigna-t-il, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Mais devant le manque de réaction de Jessie, le jeune homme abandonna et se rallongea près d'elle, avant de continuer plus calmement.

-"Sinon... je vois là-bas un nuage en forme de plat de ramens, fit-il en fixant le ciel."

Cette fois, Jessie émit un long soupir. Il fallait s'en douter, quand il ne songeait pas aux capsules, il pensait à la nourriture, se dit Jessie en jetant un coup d'œil au visage béat de son ami. Elle était parfois désespérée en constatant à quel point James pouvait être si simple d'esprit.

Tout à coup, la mention du plat de ramen fit ressurgir un souvenir dans l'esprit de la jeune voleuse.

-"Justement en parlant de Ramen, il faudra qu'on pense à passer chez Christopher, maintenant que tu vas mieux."

-"Oui ! Excellente idée, Jessie !" S'exclama joyeusement James. "En plus, on pourra manger tout ce qu'on veut sans être obligé de payer !"

James se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour béni, où Christopher les avait contactés pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et accessoirement, les inviter à venir manger gratuitement dans l'un de ses restaurants ! C'était quelques jours après leur arrivée dans la petite cabane, se souvint James avec un sourire nostalgique.

_-_"_Miaouss, il y a un appel sur l'ordinateur portable !_ "_ Appela le jeune homme à travers la cabane._

_-_"_Oui merci, je suis pas sourd._"_ Railla le chat pokémon. _"_Mais je te signale que je suis un peu occupé, là._"

_James était allongé sur le lit à trier des capsules de bouteilles depuis près d'une demie heure, pendant que Miaouss était dans la cuisine et préparait le dîner. _

_En entendant l'appel, James avait rangé tous ses trésors et essayait vainement de se trainer vers le bord du lit pour attraper l'appareil._

_-"Et pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Jessie ? " Ajouta le chat pokémon._

_-Parce qu'elle est sous la douche, espèce de chat de gouttière sans cervelle ! Cria James, exaspéré._

_Le simple fait de ne pas être capable d'attraper l'ordinateur, qui se trouvait dans le sac de Jessie, juste au pied du lit, était déjà assez frustrant. Mais en plus de cela, il devait supporter la bêtise de Miaouss._

_Malgré tout, il était plutôt fier de lui. Grâce aux bons soins de ses amis, il avait réussi à reprendre du poil de la bête, et n'hésitait plus à affirmer son caractère face à ses deux compagnons._

_A plat ventre sur le lit, il allait enfin réussir à se saisir de l'objet, quand la porte d'en face s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Jessie qui sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait une serviette sur la tête, et portait un simple peignoir de bain. _

_-"Ai-je bien entendu ? Quelqu'un aurait-il par hasard prononcé mon nom ? " Fit-elle d'une voix enjouée._

_Elle était toujours d'excellente humeur après avoir pris sa douche. Elle sentait aussi très très bon, pensa James en contemplant la jeune femme devant lui._

_Finalement, il se remit à la recherche de l'ordinateur portable, qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de sonner._

_-"James, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, encore ? " L'interrogea Jessie en s'avançant dans la pièce._

_Lorsqu'elle comprit ce que James tentait de faire, elle se baissa pour ramasser le sac. Mais par un fabuleux concours de circonstances, ils l'attrapèrent en même temps. Les deux coéquipiers restèrent interdits quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Agacée par la sonnerie provenant de l'ordinateur portable, Jessie le sortit finalement du sac, s'assit près de James et ouvrit l'appareil sur le lit devant eux. Ce fut Christopher qui apparut sur l'écran._

_-"Jessie ! James ! Content de vous voir ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?" Fit joyeusement Christopher._

_Les visages de Jessie et James s'éclairèrent quand ils reconnurent leur ami._

_-"Christopher ! Quelle surprise ! On se demandait ce que tu étais devenu !" S'écria James. _

_-"Je vais bien, mes affaires tournent à plein régime depuis qu'Eric et Christine se sont proposés pour me donner leur aide pour la gestion de mes chaînes de restaurants. Ton histoire m'a appris à faire preuve de plus d'humilité James si je n'avais pas était témoins de ton courage je n'aurais jamais trouvé mon propre courage pour avouer à ma sœur que j'étais dépassé par toute mes __obligations.__ Dites-moi les amis, comment allez-vous tous les deux maintenant ? Surtout toi, James ? Est-ce que la Team Rocket t'a bien soigné ?" _

_Le visage de James s'assombrit à cette mention. Il détourna la tête. __Jessie le remarqua et s'empressa de répondre à sa place._

_-"Nous ne préférons pas trop en parler... Disons simplement que cette fois encore, les choses n'ont pas vraiment tourné __à notre avantage__. Je m'occupe seule de lui maintenant, il bénéficie d'un programme de __rééducation__ prodigué par mes soins et ça fonctionne ! Il a déjà fait des progrès énormes. »_

_Christopher sourit. _

_-" Si Jessie te sert de kiné, James, aucun risque que tu baisses les bras. Elle ne te laissera pas en paix tant que tu ne pourras pas courir comme un Galopa ! "_

_-"Je sais Christopher... Jessie est un coach __tyrannique__, elle m'oblige tout le temps à dépasser mes limites... "_

_-" __Tyrannique__ ? " hurla la jeune femme vexée " Moi ? Je n'ai jamais fait autant preuve de patience de toute ma vie ! Tu veux voir ce qu'est un coach __tyrannique__ ? Pas de problème, on __remettra les bouchées-doubles dès que cette conversation __sera terminée__ ! "_

_Jessie avait déjà soulevé sa main vers James qui se protégeait d'un bras soulevé d'une façon auto-protectrice devant son visage._

_Remarquant que les choses commençaient à tourner en eau de boudin, Christopher décida de calmer l'atmosphère tendue en annonçant : _

_-"Jessie, James, __je voulais vous dire :__ Dès que James remarchera__, je tiens à vous inviter tous les trois __à venir manger gratuitement dans l'un de mes restaurants._

_Les deux amis cessèrent aussitôt de se disputer, et se tombèrent dans les bras._

_-"J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche ! Pense à toute cette bonne nourriture, Jessie…" Fit James en la tenant contre lui._

_-"Oui ! Et tout sera gratuit ! " Ajouta-t-elle, émue._

_Christopher esquissa un sourire devant leur réaction. C'était plutôt simple de les faire changer d'état d'esprit, pensa-t-il, amusé._

...

-"On pourra surtout lui raconter comment tu as réussi à remarcher, et le remercier correctement. " Ajouta Jessie avec insistance.

En y repensant, ils avaient vraiment été chanceux de parvenir à joindre Christopher, et encore plus qu'il ait accepté de les aider, se dit Jessie. Le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui c'était quand même de le remercier.

-"On peut s'estimer heureux qu'il ait été là." Dit Jessie, pensive. "Sinon, tu serais sans doute encore en train de te morfondre dans ton grand manoir avec Jessibelle pour te surveiller."

-"Oui…" Souffla James, après un frisson d'horreur à la mention de sa fiancée.

Ils restèrent tous deux sans parler quelques secondes. James semblait absorbé par la contemplation du ciel bleu. Il était en train de se rappeler les instants les plus marquants de leur séjour dans la petite cabane. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Même si au début, cela avait été difficile pour lui, ils avaient passé de si bons moments…

Cependant, le jeune homme changea brutalement d'expression en réalisant que pendant cette aventure, ils avaient failli être séparés pour toujours. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Même s'il n'avait eu de cesse d'affirmer le contraire à ses amis, il aurait dépérit sans leur présence à ses côtés.

A cette pensée, James se tourna prestement vers Jessie et lui prit la main, provoquant un petit sursaut chez la jeune femme.

-"James ? Mais…"

-"Jessie. " La coupa-t-il. "Je voudrais que l'on se fasse une promesse." Fit-il sur un ton déterminé.

Jessie leva un sourcil. Que voulait-il, encore ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester tranquille cinq minutes, pensa-t-elle, agacée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ruminer plus longtemps, car James enchaîna tout de suite.

-"Qu'on se promette… De ne jamais se quitter, de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre, malgré les épreuves."

La jeune femme resta bouche bée face à la déclaration de son ami. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela. D'autant plus que James paraissait plus sincère que jamais et lui lançait un regard hypnotisant.

Sur le moment, elle ne sut que répondre.

-"Je…" Hésita-t-elle en retirant doucement les mains des siennes.

Elle s'était redressée pour se retrouver face à lui et s'était reculé plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. James s'en aperçut et ne se laissa pas décourager. Il lui tendit la main, avant de lui demander, les yeux brillants :

-"Compagnons à jamais ?"

La jeune femme baissa le regard vers sa main, puis plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux, le regard brillant également d'émotion.

Elle réalisait totalement ce qu'un tel pacte entre eux impliquait. Elle allait devoir rester aux côtés de cet empoté aux cheveux bleus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Oh, et puis elle s'en fichait, c'était SON empoté aux cheveux bleus. Ainsi ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais. De toutes façons, après l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de subir, elle doutait de traverser pire que cela un jour.

Elle avait pris sa décision. D'un geste déterminé, elle prit la main que James lui tendait, et réussit à articuler :

-"A jamais, James. " Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-"Eh ben, ça ressemble beaucoup à des vœux de mariage tout ça, vous trouvez pas ? " Plaisanta Miaouss en surgissant d'un buisson.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent d'un air entendu, et sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour courser le pauvre chat pokémon. La vie s'annonçait tout de suite plus belle pour la Team Rocket. A présent, malgré les échecs de leurs plans diaboliques et leurs conditions de vie misérables, ils seraient toujours soudés et heureux.

**FIN**


End file.
